Feliz Cumpleaños Robert
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 20 del capitán de los Majestics , sus amigos planificarán una fiesta sorpresa aun sabiendo que a él no le gustan esas cosas , con la ayuda de una persona especial harán que ese día sea inolvidable en el castillo Jurgens ¿Cómo reaccionará Robert? RobertxOC Este Fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga lovelywoods quien me inspiró para publicarlo
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra historia comienza en Alemania , en lo profundo de un extenso bosque de pinos podemos presenciar un gran castillo de roca tan antiguo como las mismas cruzadas  
de un tamaño considerablemente grande , el castillo sobresalía por sus torres , sus grandes entradas , sus jardines adornados con las flores típicas de esa región , sus grandes rejas en la entrada prohibiendo el ingreso a desconocidos y muchas otras cosas que solo el propietario de ese templo dispone  
Robert Jurgens , es un joven que se ha ganado fama por toda Europa ya que es considerado uno de los mejores Beyluchadores que existen , muy conocido por sus  
grandes batallas y por poseer uno de los espíritus sagrados mas antiguos ,reliquia familiar que poco a poco se dará a las futuras generaciones de aquella noble familia  
"Griffolyon"

Sin embargo , este día , 17 de Junio el joven Alemán cumple sus 20 años , como dirían algunos que bella es la juventud sobretodo para este importante empresario quien  
no tiene tiempo para fiestas y que solo espera paz y tranquilidad en su gran castillo . Pero esto no será aceptado por sus amigos , Oliver , Johnny y Enrique quienes con algo de ayuda harán de este día el mas especial para su querido capitán

El reloj local marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana , el cielo aun ocupaba diminutas estrellas señal de que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer , las aves entonaban una débil  
canción y los gallos lejanos comenzaban a despertar a todo el pueblo para realizar las actividades de ese día ,la sala de música era una de las mas grandes de todo el  
castillo perfecta para realizar la fiesta en honor al cumpleañero el cual aun se encontraba descansando en su habitación

El salón poseía un gran piano con una madera muy fina , la mejor de toda Alemania , adornado con finos detalles de oro , teclas perfectamente limpias y en buen estado  
la silla era muy cómoda con buena resistencia y ni hablar del sonido , a parte había un gran sillón donde podrían caber 7 personas y todas estarían muy cómodas  
disfrutando del calor que la chimenea emanaba , grandes cortinas de tercio pelo color rojo que tapaban los grandes ventanales , aun lado se encontraba un fonógrafo  
totalmente nuevo y varios discos de música clásica, en toda la habitación se veían lámparas con detalles muy finos a simple vista se notaba que costaban mucho  
dinero y que además eran reliquias , jarrones color blanco con adornos como flores , aves entre otros dibujos que daban al ambiente mas color y por último una  
gran alfombra color vino muy suave que combinaba perfectamente con los temas del castillo

–Muy bien! Este día tiene que ser perfecto así que ¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer? – preguntaba una chica de ojos verde-limón con un tono muy claro , con cabello  
ondulado que le llegaba hasta donde termina su espalda vestía un blusa color rosa pálido de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las muñecas , una falda blanca  
floreada con algunas hojas color verde del mismo tono de sus ojos y zapatos café claro –¡recuerden que cualquier duda es aclarada ahorita!

La joven se encontraba adelante con las manos en su cintura y una mirada penetrante que analizaba a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación , en el  
gran sillón estaban los tres miembros del legendario equipo de los Majestics: Oliver , Enrique y Johnny a parte una castaña de cabello corto  
y ojos rubí , un chico nerd que siempre llevaba una laptop y un pequeño pelirrojo proveniente de una aldea lejana . En el piso sentados en la alfombra estaba  
el campeón mundial de Beyblade , Tyson , junto con Max y Ray , el mas serio de todos , Kai , se encontraba al fondo de la habitación apoyado en la pared con su típica  
pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

–Lela , entendemos tu preocupación enserio pero ¿no pudiste despertarnos mas temprano?–preguntaba Hillary con el tono mas sarcástico que pudo mientras apoyaba su  
cabeza en uno de los suaves almohadones del gran sillón , todos estaban en el mismo estado con los ojos que ya se les cerraban porque minutos atrás la ojiverde  
paso despertando a todos con el objetivo de planear la fiesta del dueño de aquel castillo

–Apoyo a Hillary –dijo Kenny con un gran bostezo –apenas son las 5:30 de la mañana además sigo pensando que Robert se enfadará con nosotros cuando se entere de que  
entramos a su castillo sin su permiso –añadió con un tono preocupado y es que los G-Revolution habían llegado al castillo Jurgens a las 11:30 de la noche anterior siendo  
recibidos por los tres Majestics , todo fue un plan elaborado por Lela tratándose de que ellos llegarían después de que el amo del castillo se fuera a dormir para  
no levantar sospechas con respecto a la fiesta sorpresa que tienen planeada es por eso que el Alemán no tiene conocimiento de que sus amigos de Japón están de visita

–Robert no se enfadará –dijo un Francés con una suave sonrisa –si le explicamos bien la situación lo entenderá , además todo fue idea de Lela y tratándose de ella  
entonces no hay ningún problema porque él perdona todo lo que hace ¿no es así? –pregunto posando su vista en la ojiverde la cual se sonrojo al extremo y  
movió sus brazos de forma desesperada

–!E-El me perdona todo porque soy su amiga , eso es todo , solo somos amigos lo juro! –empezó a decir muy nerviosa con la cara mas roja que el cabello de Tala  
dando vueltas por toda la habitación

–Si claro "solo amigos" –dijo Johnny con sus brazos cruzados arriba de la cabeza y su cara de indiferencia – si ese es el caso entonces yo soy Santa Claus ¿que te  
parece? –pregunto enfocándose en la chica que ya se encontraba mas calmada pero bebía una botella de agua que había sacado de su bolso hace unos segundos

–No puedes ser Santa Claus porque él es panzón , tiene una barba larga y blanca además vive en el Polo Norte y estoy seguro que no juega Beyblade –dijo Tyson tratando  
de que sus ojos no se cierren de nuevo –Lela ¿me prestas tu botella de agua? –cuando la chica se la dio , el campeón mundial se hecho el agua sobrante en plena cara  
haciendo que se despierte por completo –!mucho mejor! –dijo con una gran sonrisa

–Como sea ,saben de que hablo –dijo el pelirrojo con cabello parado cruzando sus brazos –a propósito ¿vamos a planear la fiesta o no? si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo  
me iré de aquí y !no es broma!

–Eso no es nuevo , siempre te sabes ir cuando todos estamos reunidos divirtiéndonos y hablando de cualquier cosa –mencionó Enrique con un puchero –eres como la oveja  
negra en nuestro gran rebaño –el Italiano se paró para ubicarse a lado de Lela –pero de todos modos chicos Johnny tiene razón , debemos empezar a planificar lo que  
vamos a hacer antes de que Robert despierte , el sabe despertar temprano así que no tenemos mucho tiempo

–!Yo ya les había explicado lo que vamos a hacer! –mencionó Lela respirando frecuentemente para no gritarles –pero nadie me hizo caso porque todos aquí se estaban  
durmiendo , haremos una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su cumpleaños , nos dividiremos en dos grupos , el primero se encargara de la decoración y el segundo  
de los bocadillos , yo no estaré en ningún grupo porque distraeré a Robert lo suficiente para que ustedes terminen con todo ¿alguna duda?

–Si ¿quienes se encargaran de la decoración? –preguntó Max alzando la mano como si estuviera en clase

– Y otra pregunta –esta vez fue Ray quien alzo la mano –¿como sabremos que bocadillos le gustan a Robert? y ¿quien los hará?

– Técnicamente Ray ahí son dos preguntas – habló por primera vez Daichi quien se había golpeado en la cara varias veces para despertar por completo a lo largo de la  
conversación se la paso dormido apoyado su cabeza en el sillón , pero cuando Tyson lo golpeó varias veces en las rodillas el pequeño logró despertar pero de muy mala  
gana así que cuatro cachetadas dadas por él mismo fueron suficientes para no seguirse perdiendo de nada

–Bueno verán...– Lela iba a responder pero una voz proveniente de la puerta los hizo a todos voltear al mismo tiempo

–Esa parte es fácil – dijo con una voz muy agradable Silke Jurgens , hermana menor de Robert quien había pasado tres años en un internado en Suiza con el propósito de  
convertirse en una dama refinada y responsable , además era muy buena en la parte de los negocios , Silke era conocida como la mano derecha de Robert lo ayudaba en lo  
que podía y hacia un buen trabajo , también era la encargada de la fabricación de varios artefactos tecnológicos de la empresa de su familia "Tecnologías Jurgens"  
una mujer que podría ser un buen partido para cualquiera con carácter amable y tranquilo , su expresión llevaba una sonrisa adorable a diferencia de su hermano que  
siempre tenia rostro amenazante . Silke había llegado perfectamente peinada con una trenza en forma de corona sobre su fleco, la cual rodeaba toda su cabeza  
dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Usaba una blusa roja de manga larga con una falda de tablillas del mismo color que cubría sus rodillas, acompañada de unas  
botas cafés

–!Silke! –exclamo Lela muy feliz corriendo hacia ella como si fuera una niña pequeña –¿Hablaste con Gustav y los demás? –pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos  
verde-limón como si una niña de cinco años estuviera delante de un gran regalo a punto de abrirlo toda emocionada

–Por supuesto que si , todo esta resuelto –dijo la mencionada entrando y sentándose en una posición perfecta en un sillón individual que se encontraba al frente del  
gran sillón donde los Europeos y los G-Revolution compartían –Gustav y los demás sirvientes se encargaran de preparar los platillos favoritos de Robert , nosotros  
solo ayudaremos a traerlos aquí

–Esas son buenas noticias –dijo Max levantándose y estirándose un poco porque desde que habían llegado a ese salón se encontraba en la misma posición y sus músculos se  
tensaron –pero aun falta decidir quienes decorarán y quienes ayudarán con los platillos

–Yo sin duda alguna ayudaré con los platillos –dijo Tyson levantándose entusiasta con una gran sonrisa que mas de felicidad era picara , nuestro querido campeón  
mundial no dejara pasar la hermosa oportunidad de estar cerca de un gran banquete además la comida en ese castillo es una de las mejores que ha probado así que entre  
mas cerca este de esa "belleza" mucho mejor

–!Yo lo ayudaré , claro que si! –chillo un pelirrojo colgándose del cuello del chico de la gorra , el impulso fue tan grande que ambos azotaron como res en el piso  
provocando varias risas de fondo

–!Pequeño mono mira lo que hiciste , la próxima vez ten mas cuidado! –gritaba un colérico Tyson mientras ahorcaba a Daichi en el piso , a pesar de que ya se conocían  
de años su rivalidad al igual que sus peleas sin sentido jamás paraban , era muy cómico tenerlos en el mismo lugar porque siempre comenzaban a pelear y a gritarse ,  
todos los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados a ver esas escenas y no decían nada al respecto

–!Oigan ustedes dos ya compórtense! –como siempre la voz de la razón entro en acción , Hillary con un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno logro que tanto Tyson como Daichi  
se quedaran en el piso calmados con la cabeza baja sofocando varias lágrimas que querían salir , parecían niños regañados

–Si Tyson y Daichi se encargan de los platillos tengan por seguro que no quedara nada para el cumpleañero –habló el bicolor irónico que seguía con su pose del comienzo  
todos lo miraron sorprendidos porque no esperaban que hablara , al menos no tan pronto , si fuera por el Ruso no estaría ahí porque no le agradaba para nada ese  
tipo de cosas pero no sabia porque pero Lela tenia un poder especial de convencimiento , lo ultimo que recuerda es que ella fue a visitarlo para invitarlo a Alemania  
y preparar la fiesta , cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el avión con todas sus cosas empacadas

–Kai tiene razón , seria una irresponsabilidad dejar que estos dos se encarguen de la comida –habló Kenny divertido levantándose también –Silke como conoce a Robert  
mejor que nadie debería encargarse de ayudar con los platillos , Oliver la puede ayudar porque también conoce del tema y los demás podemos decorar este lugar –todos  
miraron el jefe incrédulos como siempre el tenia grandes ideas y ahorita acaba de demostrar que es un genio no solo para beyblades sino también organizando eventos  
–¿acaso dije algo malo? –pregunto temeroso al sentir la mirada de todos clavada en él

–No Kenny es solo que eso es brillante –dijo Lela abrazándolo mientras reía , como ella era un poco mas alta que él lo alzó del piso unos cuantos centímetros para  
abrazarlo adecuadamente provocando que las mejillas del cerebrito se tiñen de rojo y forme una sonrisa boba –!claro! eso si Oliver y Silke están de acuerdo con lo  
que les toco –dijo cambiando su rostro de felicidad por uno serio soltando a Kenny de repente haciendo que el pequeño cayera al piso de espaldas

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo la Alemana sonriendo mientras posaba su vista en el Francés el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa elegante demostrando que el también no tenia  
ninguna objeción con el plan –sin embargo si queremos que esto sea sorpresa para Robert , Lela debes llevarlo muy lejos de aquí porque el transcurso de la cocina hasta  
este salón es muy amplio , si están cerca Robert podría ver todo lo que estamos metiendo y ten por seguro que se dará cuenta ,además conozco  
a mi hermano y se que a él no le gustan las fiestas sorpresas , se podría molestar así que ten cuidado –habló con toda la franqueza y seriedad del mundo

–Oh no...no había pensado en eso –hablo la ojiverde golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano –soy una irresponsable planificadora de fiestas , algún día harán una  
película sobre mi llamada "La irresponsable planificadora de fiestas" una película de terror no apta para niños de 1 a 14 años –decía con tono muy dramático y triste  
haciendo que a todos les brote una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

–Lela no es para tanto no exageres –dijo Ray con tono suave y calmado parándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica –solo tienes que llevar a Robert a otro  
lado , este castillo es enorme así que no se te será muy difícil –añadió mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas que transmiten confianza

–Tienes razón Ray –dijo la ojiverde devolviéndole la sonrisa –lo llevare al jardín , pasearemos , hablaremos de todo lo que se nos ocurra , reiremos , admiraremos el  
paisaje , cortaremos flores para adornar los pasillos del castillo...

–Se cogerán de las manos , se irán a un callejón oscuro , se besarán apasionadamente , le darán a Silke la oportunidad de ser Tía , crearán un mini Robert o una mini  
Lela ...–interrumpió el Italiano con un tono muy divertido y de forma descarada haciendo que todos tengan un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , hasta al Ruso quien se  
tuvo que aclarar la garganta varias veces , cuando posaron de nuevo su vista en Lela notaron que ella estaba demasiado colorada tomando una espada que se encontraba  
colgada en la pared formando un escudo de armas

–Oye Enriquito , yo de ti comienzo a correr–dijo Tyson recuperando su buen humor y es que Lela estaba muy molesta y quería descargar toda su ira en un ser humando  
y que mejor que aquel que dijo todas esas cosas vergonzosas , Enrique trago en seco al ver como la ojiverde se acercaba de forma amenazante alzando la espada

–Bueno en estos casos es mejor decir...!piernas para que las quiero!–y sin decir nada mas el Italiano salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel salón  
seguido por una Lela que gritaba muchas cosas inentendibles mientras movía la espada una y otra vez , cuando ambos jóvenes se fueron el resto se quedo en un total  
silencio

–Bueno –hablo Tyson rompiendo el hielo –fue un valiente soldado –dijo sin mas pensando que no volvería a ver a su amigo rubio

–¡BAH! estará bien –dijo Johnny despreocupado –será mejor que empecemos a trabajar hasta que esos dos regresen el día se acaba y no habrá servido de nada lo que estamos  
haciendo –y sin mas que decir todos empezaron a salir del salón de música para poner en marcha el plan

–Es un alivio que el grupo de decoración sea amplio , no es por quejarme pero no soy muy bueno en eso –dijo Kenny mientras buscaba algunos archivos en su laptop que le  
puedan servir en estos casos pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada pero aun asi era mejor decorar que ayudar con los platillos , Silke se dio cuenta de eso y  
posó la mano en su hombro

–No te preocupes , se que harán un gran trabajo además recibirán ayuda de una experta en estos temas –dijo la Alemana con un tono divertido y una gran sonrisa  
sofisticada , al ver que todos la miraban de forma interrogante se limito a explicar – !Marie-Angelique estará aquí a las 10:00 en punto para ayudarnos con la fiesta  
ella insistió tanto que me pareció una buena idea!

–¿Que? –pregunto Hillary con mala gana –¿la Princesita va a venir también? no es por ser mala pero esa es una mala idea , solo vendrá a tratar mal a los demás como lo  
hizo en la fiesta de apertura del anterior campeonato mundial –dijo recordando aquella vez en la fiesta cuando la conoció y que la había llamado "Plebeya" además para  
ella solo era una niña rica presumida y mimada , tenerla cerca de nuevo hará que pierda los estribos estaba muy segura de eso

–Se que es muy estricta pero es buena persona además muy gentil cuando llegan a conocerla mejor –hablo Silke caminando delante de todos con una suave sonrisa –estoy  
segura que esto ayudara a mejorar su convivencia y amistad , solo denle una oportunidad ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Hillary quien solo resoplo y asintió  
dando a entender que lo intentará

Mientras tanto en el jardín principal del castillo podemos observar a una pareja que corría hacia un gran árbol de manzanas , el pobre Italiano no tuvo mas remedio  
que treparse a una de las tantas ramas que ofrecía el manzano para escapar de su perseguidora , la cual se quedo parada en la parte de abajo respirando agitadamente  
empuñando su espada con una expresión que asustaría a un tigre

–¡No huyas cobarde! baja ahora mismo–gritaba la joven mientras movía su espada de un lado a otro –Enrique ni creas que te vas a salvar , sentirás mi ira

–Lo siento Lela , no quise decir todas esas cosas fue un accidente –explicaba el rubio con una mano atrás de la cabeza y sus típicas sonrisas de "galán conquistador",  
se había acomodado en una rama que fácilmente soportaba su peso , acostándose en ella como si se tratara de una hamaca

–¡Los accidentes no existen! –gritaba la ojiverde acercándose al tronco y alzando la espada lo mas alto que podía para ver si alcanzaba a Enrique pero la distancia  
era muy grande

–Eso me sonó a película de Kung Fu Panda...–murmuro el Italiano para si mientras posaba su vista en un punto lejano desconocido , minutos después Lela seguía tratando  
de alcanzar a Enrique con la espada hasta trato subiéndose a una pequeña roca para ganar mas altura pero aun no era suficiente –Lela eres muy bajita para alcanzarme  
¿porque no te rindes? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida viendo como la ojiverde daba pequeños saltos alzando la espada pero ni así lograba alcanzarlo ya que la  
espada rozaba la parte baja de la rama logrando que Enrique salga intacto

–Algún día tendrás que bajar de ahí y cuando eso pase estaré aquí abajo esperándote –dijo la ojiverde bajándose de la pequeña roca y colocando la espada en el suelo  
para descansar el brazo – vigilare este árbol peor que un guardia cuidando una tienda de joyas a las tres de la mañana ¡ya lo veras! –exclamo sentándose en el  
suave pasto que se movía ligeramente gracias a los vientos que inundaban el lugar , sin embargo el rostro de Enrique solo reflejaba la sonrisa burlona que lo  
caracterizaba sabia muy bien que Lela pronto se irá por lo tanto tenia que ser paciente . Pero esa sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando observó a la persona que se  
acercaba lentamente

–¿Me pueden decir que esta pasando aquí?–preguntó con un tono algo severo el dueño de aquel castillo llegando hasta estar cerca de Lela la cual alzó la cabeza  
demasiado sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

–¡Ro-Robert! –exclamó la jovencita poniéndose de pie en un salto sin perder el tono de su rostro –¡ya despertaste! ¡estas aquí! ¡YAY!–decía demasiado nerviosa y sorprendida  
jamás se imagino que el cumpleañero despertaría tan temprano ahora tenia que buscar la forma de avisar a los demás diciendo que Robert había despertado y que tuvieran  
cuidado para no dejarse ver y no llamar la atención –yo...¡quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños! –de su bolsillo saco una pequeña "Espanta Suegra" y la soplo cerca de  
su rostro , el Alemán solo cerro los ojos incomodo al sentir el contacto del artefacto tocar su piel

–Gracias pero no me digas que viniste hasta acá solo por eso – dijo un tanto sorprendido el peli morado ,no es que no le gustara la presencia de la chica , al contrario  
en cierta forma le gustaba que este ahí pero su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo , posó su vista en Enrique que seguía en el árbol –¿y tu que haces allá arriba?

–Ohh...estaba construyendo un nido para las aves –dijo el Italiano de forma cómica bajando de un salto y cogiendo la espada del piso –es mas fácil si usas una espada  
así que como termine mi labor regresaré adentro –el rubio comenzó a caminar no sin antes guiñar un ojo a la pareja – por cierto , feliz cumpleaños amigo espero que  
te haya gustado tu regalo – y sin que la chica se diera cuenta Enrique la señaló con la cabeza haciendo que solo Robert entienda la indirecta , el cual se sonrojo un  
poco y tosió para luego virar su rostro hacia otro lado –¡nos vemos lujuriosos! –y antes de que Robert o Lela lo golpeen se fue corriendo desapareciendo por los  
grandes jardines

–En-Enrique es un tonto...– dijo Lela demasiado sonrojada mientras jugaba con los bordes de su falda , no tenia el valor de ver a Robert a la cara no después del  
papelón que acaba de pasar

–Solo ignóralo –respondió el Alemán cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda a la ojiverde para que no viera su estado de nerviosismo –vine al jardín porque me  
gusta salir a caminar y despejar mi mente antes del desayuno pero supongo que ya tome suficiente aire así que ...–el peli morado se volteo para quedar frente a  
Lela , la cual ya estaba mas calmada y le devolvió la mirada –¿quieres desayunar conmigo? supongo que no has comido nada aún

Lela se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante pregunta , ¿desayunar con Robert? ¿como si fueran no..novios? eso la animó enseguida y aunque quería decir si con todas sus  
fuerzas sabia que primero tenia que ir con los demás para decirles que Robert estaba muy cerca y que tuvieran cuidado con la fiesta sorpresa aunque pensándolo bien  
de eso ya se ha de haber encargado Enrique porque se había ido muy apresuradamente así que sus amigos ya deben tener todo calculado , ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir  
con su parte –Yo...me encantaría –dijo Lela sonriendo animadamente y tomando al Alemán del brazo pero segundos después reaccionó y se separo de él bruscamente con  
sus mejillas rojas –lo siento me emocione un poco –y acto seguido la ojiverde comenzó a reír nerviosamente bajo la mirada tranquila de Robert , quien comenzó a  
caminar rumbo al castillo seguido por una nerviosa joven que se le adelantó y comenzó a caminar delante de él pero hacia atrás –y ..¿que hay de desayuno? ¿comida  
para comer?–pero la chica al escuchar lo que dijo se paro en seco demasiado avergonzada mientras Robert seguía caminando de largo –¿comida para comer? que tonto  
sonó eso ...–susurro para si misma mientras suspiraba y se quedaba parada en medio camino

El Alemán al ver que su acompañante no estaba a su lado volteo hacia atrás – así es , comida para comer es mi favorita –y dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa comenzó a  
caminar al castillo de nuevo , Lela solo se limito a sonreír para ir corriendo a alcanzarlo en la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar:_

 _Este Fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga **lovelywoods** quien me inspiró para publicarlo , cuenta con la participación de mi OC (Lela) , al igual que dos OC's propiedad de_

 _ **lovelywoods** quien gustosa me dio permiso para incluir a **Silke Jurgens** y a **Marie-Angelique Lemoine** , OC's pertenecientes a ella , protagonistas de su Fic_

 _ **"Negocios y Beyblade"** el cual es el mejor Fic que he leído de Beyblade del mundo mundial! :3_

 _Cuando terminen con este pequeño Fic pasen por su historia si es que quieren saber mas de Silke y de Marie-Angelique :)_

 _Esto debió haber ido al comienzo pero ...como no tenía idea de como publicar un Fic en esta pagina se me pasó espero que me disculpes amiga **lovelywoods**_

 _Pasen por **Negocios y Beyblade 3**_

 _Disfruten del Fic *_*_

En el amplio comedor podemos apreciar al Señor Jurgens en la punta de la mesa disfrutando de una taza de café que Gustav le había servido segundos atrás , a su lado se encontraba la ojiverde comiendo un poco de fruta mientras sonreía de forma boba pero cuando Robert la regresaba a ver viraba la cara y se concentraba en el plato , esto lo hizo varias veces hasta que gracias a un descuido al momento de virar la cara la chica con un codazo que se le escapó involuntariamente regó el jugo de naranja en el mantel blanco haciendo que nazca una mancha fea en la tela y parte de su blusa –pero que torpe soy –susurro con los ánimos por los suelos tomando varias servilletas y tratando de limpiar la mancha que creó –deberías amarrarme las manos Robert...lo siento mucho

–No te preocupes haré que Gustav lo cambie enseguida –dijo el hombre del castillo bebiendo su café como si nada hubiera pasado

–Buenos días –saludo Silke entrando a los pocos minutos seguida por los tres Europeos –Robert quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños –agregó con gracia y  
sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa , Oliver y Johnny también dieron sus respectivas felicitaciones y acompañaron a la castaña tomando su lugar en el amplio mueble

–Muchas gracias –dijo Robert viendo a los recién llegados fijamente –¿ustedes sabían que Lela se encontraba en el castillo? –pregunto haciendo que los miembros de su equipo se tensaran un poco pero sin perder la tranquilidad

–Desde luego , ayer en la noche nos tomó por sorpresa y la dejamos pasar nadie te comunico nada porque ya te encontrabas dormido –respondió con toda confianza la Alemana viendo de reojo a Lela quien inútilmente trataba de quitar la mancha de jugo del mantel –lamentamos que te haya tomado por sorpresa –en ese momento una empleada rubia se acerco a Silke y vertió té de rosas en su taza –te lo agradezco Liesl

–No se preocupen después de todo lo que hizo no fue malo pero ...–se dirigió a la ojiverde quien aun con 5 servilletas trataba de quitar la "tonta" mancha , al sentir la mirada de Robert dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le presto atención –para la próxima podrías avisar primero

–Lo haré , no te preocupes –respondió con una gran sonrisa provocando que el Alemán la mire fijamente y después voltee a otro lado con cierto tono en sus mejillas pero tan débil que no se notaba para nada , aunque claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Silke quien miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo los G-Revolution se encontraban siguiendo a un empleado de cabello negro perfectamente cortado y peinado llamado Gottfried , este era el chofer de la familia Jurgens pero por ser una ocasión especial se ofreció a ayudar a los invitados guiándolos hasta el lugar en donde guardaban los artículos de fiesta y decoración , hace muchos años que no usaban esas cosas ya que el amo del lugar ya no los necesitaba , normalmente le gustaba las reuniones casuales con un poco de música clásica , una cena acompañado por sus amigos y unos cuantos regalos pero nada de decoraciones como globos , serpentinas y muchas otras cosas mas que antes usaban en los cumpleaños infantiles del pequeño Robert , es por eso que esos artículos quedaron en el olvido hasta ahora

–El joven dejo de querer esas decoraciones después de cumplir 12 años –explicaba Gottfried mientras abría una gran puerta con una llave –por eso me sorprendió que en esta ocasión las vuelvan a usar

–¡Bueno él aun no lo sabe pero estoy seguro que lo amará! –decía Max con su ánimo característico

–Tenemos dos opciones–empezó a decir Ray ganándose todas las miradas –número uno que en verdad le guste y disfrute de su fiesta , o número dos que nos grite y nos eche a patadas de este castillo y que jamás nos vuelva a hablar

–¡Oh peor aun que nos meta presos por allanamiento , nos condenen a cadena perpetua o nos obliguen a ser esclavos del peor ser humano que a pisado la tierra!–grito el jefe de forma dramática mientras corría por todos lados bajo la mirada de todos

–¿Hitler?– preguntó Tyson pensando que el jefe se refería al líder nazi mas famoso del mundo

–¡Hitler ya esta muerto Tyson no seas ignorante!–dijo Hillary golpeándolo en la cabeza

–No! me refiero a...–Kenny no pudo continuar porque las piernas le comenzaron a temblar como gelatina y se quedo callado provocando que a todos le salga una gota anime en la cabeza

–Déjenlo, al pobre ya lo trastornó su computadora –dijo Kai apoyado en la pared con su misma pose de brazos cruzados ,todos decidieron seguir su consejo y se enfocaron en Gottfried quien miraba incrédulo la escena porque había logrado abrir aquella puerta desde antes de que comenzara la extraña conversación de los invitados

–Bueno...en esta habitación el joven guarda todos los objetos de decoración , pueden tomar lo que quieran y llévenlos al salón de música , con su permiso jóvenes –y sin mas que decir se perdió por los amplios pasillos dejando a los G-Revolution encargados de todos los artículos para fiesta

Cuando entraron se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida , muchos globos de diferentes colores empaquetados perfectamente , serpentinas de varios tamaños y figuras , muchos discos de música alegre de cumpleaños , un juego de twister , muchas pelotas de rebote gigantes , juguetes , juegos de mesa como Pictionary , Monopolio , entre otros y muchas otras cosas de entretenimiento

–Oigan ¿a que hora llegamos al taller de Santa? –se preguntaba el pequeño Daichi viendo con sus ojos abiertos como platos todo el lugar ,sin duda alguna todo eso era recuerdos de muchos cumpleaños pasados y que a pesar de estar guardados por años se encontraban en perfecto estado

–¡Vaya esto esta de lujo! –dijo el chico de la gorra sin contener su felicidad corriendo hacia una pelota gigante y montándose en ella para empezar a rebotar –miren mi caballo de plástico , ¡yupi! ¡arre! ¡arre! –decía "el vaquero" empezando a rebotar por todo el cuarto sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros que solo reflejaban lastima y vergüenza hacia el campeón mundial

–Santo cielo hay cosas que ni yo puedo corregir –decía Hillary suspirando derrotada , ni todos los golpes del mundo harán que Tyson cambie su forma de ser

–¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco! ¡Al infinito y mas allá! –decía una y otra vez el dueño de Dragoon sin dejar de rebotar sobre aquella pelota

–¿Desde cuando estamos en Toy Story?– preguntó Max haciendo que Kenny y Ray sonrieran de lado

–¡Tyson ya cálmate! te comportas peor que un niño de 4 años por primera vez en una juguetería , deja de perder el tiempo y llevemos todas estas cosas a la sala de música – gritaba Hillary tomando a Tyson de la oreja una vez que él se acercó lo suficiente con sus rebotes –no querrás que Lela se enfade contigo otra vez ¿verdad?

Tyson palideció en ese momento al recordar la vez que Lela se molesto tanto con él que lo dejó amarrado a un tronco de árbol y lo dejó ahí por varias horas y todo porque había manchado su blusa favorita con salsa de tomate cuando almorzaban juntos en la escuela , al principio el de la gorra no creyó que su mejor amiga estaba molesta porque era conocida por su carácter animado y tranquilo , un error que jamás volverá a cometer porque cuando Lela se enfada hasta el mismísimo Lucifer tiembla de miedo –esta bien Hillary...ya entendí –dijo el chico calmándose y soltándose de su agarre

Y así los G-Revolution pasaban todas las decoraciones al salón de música , todos ayudaban llevando un montón de cosas a excepción de un bicolor que seguía recargado en la pared sin prestar atención a lo que los demás hacían , hasta que Tyson se acerco a él y lo encaró

–¡Oye amargado tu también tienes que ayudar!–decía con un tono bastante severo y señalándolo con el dedo haciendo que Kai abriera los ojos y lo mire con su mirada violeta penetrante , algo que no intimidaba para nada al Japonés

–Yo no estoy para estas tonterías –dijo sin mas volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Tyson solo resoplo y se fue a seguir ayudando ,eso era tipico del bicolor y aunque lo respetaba a veces simplemente no lo soportaba , el de la gorra tomo una caja grande con muchas cosas en su interior y empezó a caminar con algo de dificultad volviendo a pasar a lado de Kai , el Ruso sin decir nada le metió el pie haciendo que el Japonés cayera de bruces provocando que todas las cosas volaran por los aires y terminen regadas en el piso

–Ayy...¿que paso? –preguntó Tyson con espirales en sus ojos completamente aturdido acostado en el frio suelo , Kai solo se limito a formar una diminuta sonrisa , esa era una de las cosas que disfrutaba , ver sufrir a su amigo-rival

El tiempo paso y el reloj local marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana en punto , los invitados habían terminado de pasar todas las decoraciones al salón de música , ahora tenían que decorar cosa que no era un trabajo difícil al menos para la mayoría , el legendario equipo de los Majestics y una señorita se encontraban caminando por los amplios pasillos muy lejos de todo el ajetreo que los G-Revolution estaban causando , después de desayunar dejaron a Robert hablando con su equipo mientras que Silke y Lela iban donde sus amigos para llevarlos a un sitio donde puedan desayunar también , la mayoría de la comida fue arrasada por Tyson y Daichi quienes parecían que no habían comido en meses , después del festín de la mañana regresaron al salón de música para empezar a decorar hasta que la Alemana recibió una noticia por parte de Gustav informando que su mejor amiga la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine había llegado , Silke se disculpo con todos y topándose con su hermano y su equipo en los los pasillos se dirigieron a recibirla

–¡Silke! –gritaba una rubia abrazándola muy fuerte , la Princesa Marie-Angelique era una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y rizado, con una corona dorada con  
incrustaciones rojas sobre su cabeza , unos ojos color turquesa que parecían dos joyas , un vestido blanco con detalles rosados y una enorme crinolina cual princesa de cuento de hadas y siempre llevaba una adorable sonrisa. Ella era la heredera de Mónaco y prometida de Oliver

–Me alegra que estés aquí Angelique –dijo la castaña sonriendo animadamente , ahora que tenia a su amiga las cosas iban a ser mucho mejores

La princesa se enfoco en el cumpleañero y sin decir nada lo abrazo muy fuerte –Robert que tengas un feliz cumpleaños –dijo separándose al instante – te traje un presente , no es mucho pero espero que te guste – y acto seguido se quito de la puerta para dejar ver una caja blanca con un lazo color rojo encima que tenia por lo menos 4 metros de altura

–Muchas gracias Angelique , no te hubieras molestado –dijo el peli morado sonriendo levemente de forma resignada , la mejor amiga de su hermana podía ser a veces algo exagerada

–¡Príncipe!–grito la princesa abrazando a Oliver y llenándolo de besos en el rostro –te extrañe mucho mi amor , eres un desconsiderado ya ni me escribes ¡ parece que te olvidaste de mi por completo! –añadió con tono enfadado el cual a leguas se notaba que era falso

–¡Lo siento dulzura , he estado un poco ocupado pero no existe minuto en que deje de pensar en ti–dijo el Francés tras lo cual besó la mano de su prometida haciendoque esta casi caiga desmayada de pura felicidad

–¡Bla bla bla mas cursilerías!–dijo un chico de cabello rojo alzado – suficiente fue con ver las escenitas que Robert y Lela se mandaban en la mesa –añadió sin  
nada de tacto provocando que la expresión de Robert cambie a la del mismísimo Griffolyon pero en vez de color morado su rostro tomo el color rojo

–Ya lo dijiste campeón , esos dos son peor que Mickey y Minnie Mouse –dijo un Italiano divertido ganándose las miradas de todos –¿Que? saben que es cierto –añadió alzando sus hombros con indiferencia

–¡Por milésima vez entre Lela y yo no hay nada!–dijo el Alemán alzando la voz suspirando profundamente para calmarse

Segundos después la Princesa comenzó a reír fuerte como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la vida ,ahora las miradas se posaron en ella ,quien seguía metida en risas hasta que logro calmarse y con un tono mas moderado empezó a decir –si claro Robert entre tú y Lela no hay nada , nada de nada , si ese es el caso entonces yo soy Tinker Bell –terminó con una sonrisa adorable y angelical

–Perfecto entonces ya puedes regresar a _"Nunca Jamás"_ –dijo sin mas el Alemán empezando a caminar –estaré en mi oficina revisando algunos asuntos de la empresa –el Jurgens se retiro dejando al equipo de los Majestics y las dos damas en la puerta principal

–Siempre se pone nervioso cuando lo molestamos con Lela , creo que esta vez se pasaron de la raya –dijo el Francés viendo a la rubia , al Italiano y a Johnny pero ninguno de los tres mostro señales de arrepentimiento

–Ya se le pasara , les apuesto mi hermoso vestido que cuando termine el día ellos dos estarán juntos –dijo Marie-Angelique sonriendo de forma traviesa – a propósito ¿donde esta la futura Señora Jurgens?

–Se encuentra en el salón de música decorando con el resto de los G-Revolution –contesto Silke cerrando la puerta principal para comenzar a caminar rumbo a ese lugar seguida por todos , Marie-Angelique solo hizo una mueca de desagrado pensando en que vería a los demás "plebeyos" y que además tendría que convivir con ellos

–No pongas esa cara , tu misma me insististe que querías venir a ayudar –mencionó Silke divertida viendo la expresión de ira de su amiga de la infancia –todos ellos son buenas personas estoy segura que a parte de Lela te llevaras muy bien con los demás

–JA! eso lo dudo mucho...–contestó la rubia cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero divertido , Marie-Angelique había conocido a Lela cuando se celebró el último campeonato mundial , desde ahí las dos se llevaron muy bien , al tener personalidades iguales descubrieron que tenían ciertas cosas en común , es por eso que la heredera de Mónaco quería ayudar a su amiga ojiverde en la planificación de la fiesta porque para ella este detalle era una cosa muy romántica

Silke solo soltó una pequeña risa y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al gran salón de música , la Alemana abrió la puerta y cuando iba a decir que la Princesa había llegado se encontró con una escena demasiado inusual , logrando que su expresión cambie a una de sorpresa al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes.  
La escena que sorprendió a todos se trataba de un Tyson cargando un peluche de Timón mientras bailaba y de fondo sonaba la canción _"Hakuna Matata_ " del Rey León mientras que los demás se encontraban en el piso viendo al chico con pena ajena cada quien con pensamientos diferentes

– _Se ve patético esos pasos lo usan las abuelitas ¿desde cuando estamos en los años 50?_...–pensaba Lela con la mano en la frente

– _No entiendo ¿acaso el nunca ha sentido la vergüenza?_ –se preguntaba Hillary en su mente

– _Quisiera arrojarle un tomate pero tengo miedo que después lo use en su baile_ –pensaba Daichi suspirando con fuerza

– _Me pregunto si Robert tendrá discos de Ming-Ming_ –pensaba Kenny ajeno a lo que estaba pasando

– _¿Deberíamos decirle algo?_ –se preguntaba Ray en su mente mientras cruzaba sus brazos

– _Tyson nunca dejará de ser el mismo pero esta vez...debería_ –pensaba Max con una gran gota en su cabeza

– _Necesitare terapia después de esto_ –pensaba Kai apoyado en la pared aguantando esa tortura

–¿Que esta pasando aquí? –preguntó la Alemana entrando a la habitación sin cambiar su expresión de impacto

–¡Silke!–gritaron todos los G-Revolution salvo el de la gorra y un bicolor

–¿Vienes a salvarnos? ¡di que si! –decía Lela con sus dos manos juntas –¡Tyson esta demente! Se le zafó un tornillo , esta loquito , desquiciado y hace "Cucú"–la ojiverde no dejaba de repetir eso mientras se levantaba e iba donde la Alemana para cogerla del brazo

–Eso me sonó a Hotel Transilvania 2 –decía Enrique empezando a reír levemente – pero díganme algo...¿porque Tyson estaba bailando?

–Lo que pasa es que cuando empezamos a sacar las cosas para decorar nos encontramos con un disco lleno de canciones Disney , Tyson debido a tanto pastel que comió se emociono demás , lo puso y comenzó a bailar –explicaba Kenny con una gran gota en la cabeza

–¿Pastel? –pregunto Oliver con el ceño fruncido

–Si , hace rato Gustav vino a ofrecernos un pedazo de pastel a cada uno , quería comprobar si se encontraba bien hecho ya que ese pastel se servirá en la fiesta de Robert – explicaba Hillary suspirando – pero como siempre Tyson siguió a Gustav hasta la cocina y se robo medio pastel para seguir comiendo y el resto...ya lo saben

Los Majestics relajaron el ceño y comenzaron a reír ,eso era tan típico de su amigo Japonés que no esperaban otra cosa , Silke sonrió con ternura y movía ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro a pesar de conocerlo muy poco ya sabia de lo que ese jovencito era capaz , Marie-Angelique solo puso sus ojos en blanco y sin decir nada a nadie se sentó en el gran sillón de una forma elegante

–Vaya...así que la señorita _"Sharpay Evans"_ llegó –decía Hillary en su mente viendo de arriba a abajo a la princesa , aun no olvidaba lo que dijo cuando se conocieron pero no quería buscar pelea así que se quedo callada

–¡Marie-Angelique que gusto!–dijo Lela sonriendo como niña chiquita corriendo hacia la rubia –Silke menciono que vendrías , me alegra que me ayudes con la fiesta

–¡Lela!–exclamó la mencionada con una sonrisa radiante y tomando a la ojiverde de las manos hizo que se sentara a lado de ella –estoy gustosa y muy emocionada por ayudarte , aunque no lo quieras aceptar se que sientes algo muy fuerte por el amargado de Robert pero descuida conmigo aquí ese amor florecerá y los dos serán felices por siempre , como las princesas de los cuentos que al final se quedan con su príncipe –mencionaba la de ojos zafiro con cierto brillo , Lela se sonrojo al extremo y agacho la cabeza –oficialmente nacerá el _"Lelobert"_ –dijo con cierta emoción provocando que todos le queden viendo –¿Que? Lela y Robert , Lelobert ¿entienden?

–Vaya... ¿ahora ya tienen un nombre de pareja?– pregunto Max sorprendido –las cosas si que están yendo por el camino correcto –añadió sonriendo

–¡Así es! Son como _"Brangelina"_ –dijo Hillary sonriendo emocionada , todos asintieron dándole la razón a la castaña

–¡Ya les he dicho que no me gusta Robert!–gritaba Lela con todas sus fuerzas sin perder el color rojo de sus mejillas –solo quise organizarle una fiesta sorpresa ¿que tiene eso de malo? –y parándose enseguida pregunto –a propósito ¿donde esta?

–En su oficina privada , el hombre no deja de trabajar ni en su propio cumpleaños –respondió Johnny apoyándose en una pared con las dos manos en sus bolsillos

–Eso no esta bien , iré a verlo y haré que se divierta , ustedes preparen todo cuando esté listo me mandan un mensaje a mi celular –y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos con sonrisa divertida ¿así que no le gustaba verdad?

–¡Muy bien! Lela tiene razón , debemos empezar –dijo Silke caminando hacia el centro de aquel cuarto –como habíamos mencionado antes , nos dividiremos en dos grupos Oliver y yo ayudaremos a los demás empleados a traer los bocadillos , los demás decoraran este lugar siendo apoyados por Marie-Angelique y por último...no le den mas pastel a Tyson –añadió de forma divertida viendo como el chico de la gorra se deprimía al instante

–Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito...–cantaba en voz baja el campeón mundial con los ánimos por los suelos


	3. Chapter 3

Robert se encontraba analizando algunos papeles de su empresa cuando de repente la ojiverde entra al lugar gritando su nombre , gracias a eso el peli morado se exaltó y botó algunas hojas al piso , cuando vio que se trataba de Lela suspiro con fuerza – deberías tocar antes de entrar – dijo alzando las hojas que había botado segundos atrás

–¡Ups! No vaya a ser que te encuentre dormido sobre tu escritorio – mencionó la joven de forma divertida ayudándolo a recoger los papeles

El Alemán solo la miro fijamente debido al comentario que hizo pero decidió ignorarlo por bien de él –¿que haces aquí? –pregunto luego de dejar todos los papeles en orden

–Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo –dijo Lela golpeando el escritorio con sus palmas e inclinándose un poco hacia el Alemán –¿que haces trabajando? es tu cumpleaños , ¡diviértete!

–El hecho de que sea mi cumpleaños no significa que dejare de lado mis obligaciones –respondió Robert con toda certeza y colocando los papeles en una carpeta color azul oscuro –tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – pero antes de que tomara un esfero Lela lo tomó de la mano haciendo que el joven la mire de forma nerviosa y sorprendida

–El trabajo puede esperar _"Señor Scrooge"_ ¿porque no me acompañas al jardín? –pregunto con una sonrisa que a Robert le pareció simplemente hermosa , al Alemán no le salían las palabras cosa que Lela aprovecho para jalarlo y hacer que se levante del escritorio , finalmente accedió y juntos se dirigieron a los tantos jardines de aquel castillo antiguo

En la sala de música el equipo de decoración ya se había puesto manos a la obra , la Princesa de Mónaco no paraba de decir como deberían ir las decoraciones , en que orden , que colores deben combinar y muchas otras cosas mas haciendo que a los menos pacientes se les forme una vena de ira en su frente

–...y recuerden que los globos deben ir por orden alfabético , no como quieran y las serpentinas deben ir colgadas de izquierda a derecha , no de derecha a izquierda, tengan presente que estamos organizando una fiesta clase alta , no estamos en su barrio corriente !esto es un castillo! – decía la princesa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dándose aire con su abanico vigilando todo lo que los demás estaban haciendo

–¡Como usted diga gran jefa! – decía un pequeño pelirrojo sarcástico mientras colgaba un cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito con letras color rosa

Johnny al ver el cartel palideció al instante y se acerco a la rubia quien miraba complacida la obra de arte –Angelique...¿porque esta escrito con rosa? –preguntaba viendo el dichoso poster

–El rosa es un color que me encanta ¿no es bonito? – preguntaba dando pequeños saltitos emocionada –¡oye tu pelirrojo un poco mas a la izquierda!–gritaba viendo como Daichi con mala gana obedecía

–¡Disculpa mi nombre es Daichi!

–¡Ya lo se! pero no te llamare por tu nombre jovencito , no tienes tanta suerte – dijo la princesa alzando levemente sus hombros con indiferencia , Daichi suspiró molesto y se repetía varias veces que debía tranquilizarse

Sin embargo Johnny aun traía esa expresión de impacto en su rostro cosa que extraño a Tyson – oye Johnny , tienes cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma – mencionó Tyson acercándose con una mueca divertida –¿que tanto ves? – el McGregor señalo al cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños" y de repente el rostro de Tyson se transformó –¿l-letras rosa? –preguntaba con un hilo de voz

–Si ¿que tiene de malo? –preguntó la princesa viendo el cartel fijamente pero por mas que lo veía no le encontraba ninguna falla – !esta perfecto! !el rosa combina con todo!

–Angelique...la fiesta es para Robert ¿lo olvidas? –pregunto Johnny suspirando levemente

–¡Claro que lo se! no soy tonta pero no entiendo que tiene de malo el cartel

–A Robert le gustan muchos colores pero no creo que el rosa sea su favorito –decía Tyson con una gran gota resbalando por su cabeza – además esta no es una fiesta de quinceañeras

–Si...cuando vea ese color tendrá pesadillas –mencionó Johnny acercándose al cartel y quitándolo – debemos cambiar el color de las letras , un morado quedara bien ya que es el color de Griffolyon

–¡Me parece perfecto! –decía Tyson sonriendo animadamente y alzando su pulgar

–¡Puufff...aguados!–susurraba Angelique con una mueca de desagrado , el color rosa claro no estaba mal

En uno de los bellos jardines que rodeaban el castillo , una pareja se encontraba sentada en un banco color blanco rodeados por un bello rosal de muchos colores , el ambiente creaba una escena perfecta para una pareja de enamorados , sin embargo no se podría decir que estaban charlando ya que cada quien reprimía ciertas palabras que querían decir pero el orgullo no les dejaba. Lela posaba su vista en una bella rosa color rojo brillante que se encontraba a su lado , tan abierta , tan viva , se veía hermosa eso la hizo suspirar haciendo que Robert , quien tenia la vista en otro lado , se diera cuenta

–Te gusta mucho esa rosa ¿verdad? –preguntaba posando su vista en la bella flor

–¡Si! es hermosa –respondía la joven sonriendo levemente – es una "rosa damascena" de ella se extrae la esencia de rosas ,su producción constituye una gran industria en Bulgaria y en algunos países asiáticos. El aceite esencial se obtiene por destilación en corriente de vapor o agua de los pétalos frescos , es un líquido amarillo-oliváceo con un perfume muy rico e intenso dulce floral, ligeramente especiado , por eso me encanta su olor ¡es mi favorito! –explicaba llena de energía

–¿Como sabes tanto de flores? –preguntaba el amo del castillo ligeramente sorprendido

–Mi Madre trabajaba en una florería ...a veces me solía llevar y ahí aprendí mucho –explicaba Lela sonriendo mientras señalaba una flor color blanco – mira aquella es la "rosa alba" esas son las mas comunes aquí en Europa , las flores son fragantes d cm de diámetro, son sencillas de cinco pétalos o dobles y se  
agrupan en corimbos , aparecen a principios del verano ¿me equivoco? –preguntaba la ojiverde mientras posaba su vista de nuevo en Robert quien sonreía y negaba con la cabeza –eso pensé...–termino sonriendo orgullosamente

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Robert se levantó y caminó hacia la rosa rojo brillante que la chica había visto en primer lugar –¿sabes el significado de las rosas? –preguntó mirando fijamente aquella flor

Lela se sorprendió por la pregunta pero después se quedo callada pensando en la respuesta – ¡Así es! – y mirando la rosa también añadió – la rosa es una de las flores más representativas en casi todas las sociedades y no sólo por sus abundantes colores, sino por su profunda carga emotiva, la forma de tomar las rosas o entregarlas tiene su propio significado , si se entregan con la mano derecha contienen más intensidad y si se reciben con esta misma mano significa que hay aceptación – Robert la miró con cierto interés , ese es un dato que desconocía por completo y la animó a seguir explicando – ¡También existe un código de colores! principalmente, las rosas rojas son el símbolo del amor, sobre todo los jóvenes enamorados las eligen para regalárselas a su pareja , pero también se pueden emplear como regalo a un amigo como muestra de respeto. Regalar una flor rosada es la forma , mediante flores, de agradecer un favor importante , también significa el aprecio que se tiene por alguien , el rosado lleva consigo el significado de ausencia de maldad, es decir, no hay ninguna doble intención en la persona que las ofrece. Las rosas amarillas suelen ser la rosa ideal para regalar a un adolescente , para los más supersticiosos, este color trae consigo una advertencia , si la persona que las regala no es muy cercana, puede tener una segunda intención tras su sonrisa , sin embargo, para la gente escéptica, las rosas amarillas significan satisfacción y alegría y son una buena forma de festejar entre amigos un cumpleaños o un día significativo –mencionaba la ojiverde con sonrisa divertida

Robert sonrió de la misma forma y cruzo sus brazos –supongo que este día es ideal para una rosa amarilla –dijo sin perder esa sonrisa contagiada por Lela , de pronto vio que una rosa blanca se encontraba tirada en el piso aun lado del rosal , sin decir nada camino hacia ella y la levanto –y dime...¿que significa la rosa blanca?– preguntó acercándose a la chica con la flor en la mano

Lela se sonrojo al instante y agacho la cabeza – bueno...– empezó a jugar con los bordes de su falda pero al ver que Robert seguía esperando una respuesta suspiró para calmarse – son el símbolo de la pureza y de la inocencia. Normalmente, es el color elegido por las novias para su ramos de flores porque significa que durará toda la vida , las rosas blancas también están unidas al amor ,una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarse que esperan un futuro sólido , significa amor puro , feliz y para siempre – explicó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y volvió a agachar la cabeza , de pronto pudo ver que el Alemán se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella y sin decir nada puso la rosa blanca en sus manos , Lela se sorprendió al instante y alzo la cabeza de golpe haciendo que los dos jóvenes se miren profundamente a los ojos , el Jurgens se perdía en el hermoso tono verde-limón y Lela en el profundo tono matiz avellanado , no podían decir cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que poco a poco el chico se empezó a acercar a su rostro , mas precisamente a sus labios , el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que toda Alemania podía escucharlo , la imagen de Robert acercándose a su boca lentamente la derretía y sin decir nada cerro los ojos esperando aquel contacto , sin embargo , cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de tocarse una voz lejana los obligó a separarse de golpe

–¡Robert! ¡Lela! –los mencionados solo pudieron ver a un sonriente Enrique parado a unos 5 metros de distancia –¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó con cara picara viendo como Robert tosía levemente y Lela lo miraba con muchas ganas de darle un golpe en la cara

– _¿Que si interrumpes algo? !diablos Enrique si serás tonto_!–pensaba Lela demasiado molesta , estaba a punto de besar a Robert pero el rubio como siempre lo arruinó , además , ¿que estaba haciendo ahí? se supone que debería estar decorando con los demás en la sala de música – _cuando lo encuentre solo le voy a dar su merecido y con interés_

–Este...no Enrique no interrumpes nada –decía Robert con tono molesto pero trataba de disimularlo , cosa que no lograba –¿que quieres?

–Bueno...–el Italiano se rasco la cabeza pensando –!ya se me olvido! cuando lo recuerde te lo digo ¡Ciao! –y sin decir nada mas se fue corriendo dejando a la pareja con una cara de sorpresa épica , Lela de la furia se cayó del banco y Robert sentía ira , confusión , decepción y lo demostraba en la misma cara

–¡Ese Italiano!–y sin decir nada Lela se paro mas rápido que la luz y comenzó a perseguir a Enrique bajo la mirada atónita de Robert –¡Enrique Giancarlo , vuelve aquí!

La sala de música era cuento a parte , Marie-Angelique se encontraba furiosa con un bicolor ya que este había mezclado naranja y amarillo mientras colocaba las serpentinas cosa que la rubia tuvo que tomar media jarra de agua para poder controlarse

–¡No , no , no y no! ¡el naranja y el amarillo jamás van juntos! –exclamaba la princesa sosteniendo las serpentinas de dichos colores –¿acaso tu no sabes mezclar colores? ¡el naranja va junto a un color oscuro!–Kai gruñó molesto y se dispuso a tomar una serpentina negra –¡QUE NO! –gritó Angelique arrebatándole también la serpentina negra –!no es apropiado mezclar naranja con negro en fiestas de cumpleaños! ¡Halloween ya se acabo! – el Ruso respiro varias veces conteniendo su ira , no quería responderle a la rubia , Marie-Angelique tomó una serpentina color morado –¡toma! con esta quedara bien – Kai acepto la serpentina con mala gana y la puso con la naranja bajo la mirada sonriente de la princesa –todo hay que darles pensando...

En la cocina se podía apreciar a una Alemana y a un Francés probando los distintos bocadillos que Gustav y los demás sirvientes prepararon –Mmmm...este _"Kartoffelbrei"_ te quedo muy bien Gustav –decía Silke con una sonrisa lavando la cuchara con la que había probado el platillo –buen trabajo –agregó viendo a todos los cocineros los cuales hicieron una reverencia

–Y este _"Sülze"_ esta exquisito – dijo Oliver después de llevarse un pedazo del mencionado plato a la boca y limpiársela después con una servilleta

–Se los agradezco , hicimos todo lo posible por preparar los bocadillos favoritos del joven Robert para que la fiesta sea un éxito –dijo el del bigote haciendo una leve reverencia –también preparamos distintos panes para una mejor degustación –añadió señalando una mesa donde se encontraban varios panes de distintos sabores y texturas

Silke probo un pedazo de _"Vollkornbrot"_ un pan integral bien hecho , con textura crujiente y suave . La Alemana sonrió con satisfacción dando a entender que no tenia ninguna queja con respecto a la comida , lo cual alivio a todos los cocineros . Oliver se llevo un pedazo de _"Weißbrot"_ a la boca y a los pocos segundos su reacción fue la misma que la de Silke y así fueron probando los distintos bocadillos que se había preparado para la ocasión. Por último ambos probaron el _"Strüdel"_ un postre típico que contiene diferentes frutas como relleno, especialmente manzana. Al igual que con el resto de la comida no tuvieron ninguna objeción y ya con los bocadillos en bandejas de plata y tapados todos empezaron a transportarlos al salón de música

En los pasillos los sirvientes junto a una castaña y un peliverde pudieron apreciar a lo lejos como una rubia con rizos se acercaba muy molesta , Marie-Angelique murmuraba cosas inentendibles mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente y se alzaba levemente el vestido para caminar mejor , cuando estuvo cerca de Silke y su prometido dejo escapar su furia

–¿Han visto a Enrique?– pregunto muy molesta mientras que los otros dos negaban con la cabeza ligeramente asustados

–Dulzura...¿porque estas tan molesta? –pregunto Oliver poniendo su mejor sonrisa pero en esta ocasión Marie-Angelique no cayo en sus encantos

–¡El holgazán de tu amigo desapareció de repente! y sabe muy bien que tiene que ayudar con la decoración –dijo la princesa mientras miraba por una de las ventanas para ver si encontraba al Italiano

–Estamos hablando de Enrique , seguramente se escondió para no tener que "trabajar" –dijo Silke sonriendo divertida, sin embargo su rostro cambio a uno asustado cuando escucho un pequeño grito proveniente de la heredera de Mónaco , la princesa negó con la cabeza y señalo hacia afuera de la ventana demasiado impactada. Oliver y Silke con bandejas en mano se acercaron para averiguar porque la rubia se impresiono tanto dejándolos con la misma cara de sorpresa y con la boca abierta

Afuera se podía apreciar a una Lela colérica mientras hacia un berrinche y a un Enrique amarrado a un árbol tratando de zafarse , claro que los intentos eran inútiles porque estaba bien unido a aquella enorme planta , Lela gritaba muchas cosas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –¡Enrique eres un tonto , un tonto con "t" mayúscula!– gritaba la ojiverde demasiado molesta caminando de un lado a otro mientras se cogía el cabello y lo jalaba haciendo que su diadema vuele por los aires

–¡Ya me disculpe como 30 veces , déjame ir! –decía Enrique mientras se movía tratando de soltarse pero los nudos estaban muy bien hechos –¿como una mujer puede hacer nudos tan fuertes? –se preguntaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas

–En el campamento de exploradoras te enseñan a hacer eso y mas –explicaba la ojiverde tomando la diadema del suelo y colocándola en su cabeza –¡pero ese no es el punto! ¿como pudiste de la nada aparecer en el rosal , interrumpir mi escena con Robert al estilo baboso y decir que se te olvido la razón del porque habías ido? !eso es ilógico! ¡¿a que fuiste?! ¿porque hiciste eso? ¡tarado! –decía Lela con una cara que hizo que Enrique se ponga pálido de miedo

–Bueno yo...es algo muy gracioso enserio –decía el rubio riendo de forma nerviosa

–Entonces dímelo , vamos Enriquito quiero reírme un poco –decía Lela cruzando sus brazos y una expresión seria. Segundos después Silke , Oliver y Marie-Angelique llegaron corriendo para descubrir la razón por la que su amigo se encontraba amarrado a un árbol

–¡Chicos! –grito Enrique tan feliz como nunca lo había estado –¡ya me salve! ¡ya me salve!

–Enrique...¿porque estas amarrado al árbol? – preguntó Oliver incrédulo , sabia que lo que venia no iba a ser nada bueno

–No fue por decisión propia...–dijo Enrique suspirando – lo que pasa es que me encontraba decorando cuando de repente se me acabo la cinta adhesiva , había pegado muchos globos en las paredes y en el techo pero aun me faltaba media funda así que quería preguntarle a Robert en donde guardaba los repuestos de la cinta , fui al rosal cuando de repente lo vi a punto de besar a ...– Enrique se quedo callado gracias a que Lela le tapo la boca con su mano

– Jejeje Enrique fue al rosal y cuando Robert y yo le preguntamos de una forma amable que quería dijo que se le había olvidado y se fue así de la nada – explicó Lela sonriendo nerviosamente , si los demás se enteran del "casi beso" se iba a armar un gran problema así que lo mas sensato es ocultar ese detalle

– Pero...eso no explica porque Enrique esta amarrado al árbol – dijo Silke con el ceño fruncido – tenia una duda que quería resolver con Robert , eso no tiene nada de malo , pero si me parece muy extraño que no le hayas preguntado a Robert cuando estuviste ahí , además, como dice Lela te fuiste de la nada

–Pudiste habérmelo preguntado a mi – añadió Marie-Angelique sonriendo angelicalmente – se mejor que ustedes en donde esta cada cosa de este castillo así que la próxima vez no dudes en pedírmelo – dijo guiñando un precioso ojo zafiro

– Lo siento es que...la cara de Lela me asusto tanto que olvide a que iba – dijo sin nada de tacto el Italiano ya que cuando vio la cara homicida de la ojiverde hizo que se le olvide por completo la pregunta , solo quería irse de ahí lo mas antes posible ,además la cara de Robert tampoco ayudaba ya que notó que se encontraba mas molesto que la chica pero el al menos lo trato de disimular

Lela al escuchar ese comentario se quito uno de sus zapatos de tacón y comenzó a acercarse a Enrique suavemente como si tuviera planeado picarle un ojo con el tacón de 5 centímetros , acción que Silke , la princesa y el Francés notaron , los tres lograron tenerla para que no se acerque mas al Italiano quien empezó a sudar frio al ver lo que la ojiverde quería hacer

– ¡Suéltenme! le daré su merecido– decía Lela tratando de liberarse de todas las manos que la sujetaban , Silke la sostenía del brazo izquierdo , Marie-Angelique del derecho y Oliver de la cintura

–!No permitiremos que termines en prisión por asesinar al joven mas popular de Italia , sin importar lo mucho que se lo merezca!– dijo Marie-Angelique viendo de forma intimidante al rubio

–Tienes que tranquilizarte Lela , respira varias veces y piensa en el objetivo –le recordó Silke haciendo referencia a la meta que todos tenían ese día. Lela se  
tranquilizo después de respirar varias veces y todos al ver que era seguro la soltaron

–Tienes razón Silke ¡gracias a este tonto olvide por completo que deje solo a Robert!–dijo la ojiverde con voz aterrada y comenzando a correr gritó –¡volveré con Robert ustedes sigan con la fiesta , pero recuerden es sorpresa! –gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que a todos les salga una gota anime en la cabeza

–Si quiere que la fiesta sea sorpresa nunca debió gritarlo de ese modo , creo que toda Alemania la escuchó –dijo Oliver sonriendo levemente y acercándose a su compañero de equipo –¿como hago para zafar esta cuerda? –preguntó viendo el objeto que retenía a Enrique contra el árbol

–¡Y yo como voy a saberlo! ¡averígualo rápido que esta cosa me esta apretando en lugares donde a nadie le gustaría que una soga los apretara!

En el salón de música todo el equipo se encontraba dando los últimos toques de decoración , el lugar se veía extremadamente alegre con muchos globos de varios colores adornando el techo y las paredes , serpentinas de los colores favoritos de Robert , una mesa llena de bocadillos exóticos del lugar , música ambiental pero con un tono alegre , varios juegos de mesa , las pelotas saltarinas y hasta colgaron el juego de "ponle la cola al caballo" . Sin duda todo el lugar tenia un toque cómico e infantil al mismo tiempo pero todos estaban orgullosos de su trabajo y solo esperaban que al cumpleañero le agrade su nuevo estilo de celebración

Ray y Max se encontraban colgando un ultimo cartel que decía "Felicidades" , el chino sostenía la pancarta y el Americano martillaba para dejarla quieta

–¿Que crees que pensará Robert cuando vea todo esto? –preguntaba Max con un semblante pensativo

–No lo se , pero le agradará esta idea aunque es nueva estoy seguro que disfrutará de su fiesta , él esta tan acostumbrado a una reunión tranquila que algo como esto jamás se lo esperará lo que es una gran ventaja y el chiste de la sorpresa , así que relájate que todo saldrá bien...¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO MAX , MI DEDO NO ES EL CLAVO!

–¡Lo siento!

Kenny y Hillary por otra parte se encontraban colocando los últimos globos que adornarían la hermosa pared aunque solo la castaña colaboraba ya que el mas inteligente de los G-Revolution se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo el ultimo video musical de Ming-Ming mientras su rostro tomaba varios tonos de rojo y muchas sonrisas bobas a lo que Hillary soplo cansada y se acerco a él

–Kenny , dulce Kenny ¿podrías dejar esa computadora un rato y ayudarme? –pregunto la chica mostrando un globo desinflado

–En primer lugar es una laptop , en segundo lugar estoy viendo el nuevo video musical de Ming-Ming ¡ya es toda una tendencia! si tuvieras un poco del fabuloso talento que tiene Ming-Ming no estarías reclamándome nada ni inflando globos –dijo el jefe sin dejar de estar concentrado en el video pero un aura maligna hizo que se despegue de la pantalla un rato , cuando vio lo que tenia enfrente lo dejo petrificado –¡NO HILLARY! ¡NO LO DECIA ENCERIO!

El tiempo paso y todos ya tenían listo el gran salón de música , los adornos estaban perfectamente bien colocados , los bocadillos se veían deliciosos sobre una gran mesa , una fuente de chocolate en el medio. Varias frutas como fresas , piñas , sandia y uvas se encontraban cortadas en pedazos muy pequeños con un pincho encima sobre una gran bandeja de plata , varios jugos de diferentes sabores y no podía faltar el gran pastel con la foto de Griffolyon en el medio. Todos veían orgullosos su gran trabajo

La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar


	4. Chapter 4

–¡Bien! todo esta listo –dijo Silke sonriendo

–Sin mi este lugar no hubiera quedado tan perfecto , esta es la parte en la que todos dicen "gracias Princesa Marie-Angelique" "es la mejor" "la mas bella" "la mas inteligente" –decía la princesa imitando las voces de todos los presentes pero muy a su estilo haciendo que todos los G-Revolution la miren despectivamente

–¡BAH! ¡no hizo la gran cosa! solo darnos órdenes y órdenes además desapareciste por un buen tiempo – dijo Tyson señalándola con el dedo

–Bueno dejen de pelear – intervino Kenny que tenia vendada su cabeza –debemos llamar a Lela para que traiga a Robert

–Yo me encargo –dijo Silke sacando su móvil y enviándole un mensaje a la ojiverde

Lela y Robert se encontraban caminando cerca de un hermoso lago en medio del bosque , las aguas cristalinas se movían ligeramente debido al viento además se podía apreciar varios peces de colores nadando por doquier y una familia de patos que pasaban cerca de ellos

–¡Wow! es lo mas bello que he visto...–decía Lela maravillada por la hermosa escena que tenia en frente –¿que hay de ti Robert?

–Lo segundo mas bello –decía Robert sin dejar de ver a su compañera –escucha Lela quisiera decirte algo...– pero en ese mismo segundo el móvil de la chica empieza a sonar haciendo que el Jurgens suspire profundamente y cruce sus brazos

–Ya era hora – murmuraba la ojiverde después de leer el mensaje que Silke le había mandado – oye Robert , ven acompáñame adentro – dijo la chica sonriendo de forma picara y tomando al joven de la mano. El Alemán no se pudo resistir y siguió a la muchacha hasta el gran salón de música , estando afuera Lela se paro en seco y sin decir nada mas soltó la mano de Robert y empezó a abrir la puerta poco a poco –¡YA VAMOS A ENTRAR! –gritaba la ojiverde abriendo la puerta muy lentamente

–¿Porque gritaste de esa forma? – preguntó Robert pero se quedo callado al ver como la puerta se abría por completo dejando ver toda la fiesta que organizaron sus amigos –pero que...

–¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites menos un bicolor que se quedo recargado en la pared sin decir nada –¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBERT! – volvieron a gritar

El Alemán no podía articular ninguna palabra se había quedado mudo de la impresión al ver a su hermana , a sus compañeros de equipo incluso a Tyson y a los demás en ese lugar aguardando por él , hechó una vista rápida por todo el salón y comprobó que no había usado esas decoraciones en años después poso su vista en Lela quien le empezó a poner un gorro de fiesta

–Pero...¿como sabían que era mi cumpleaños? ¿que hacen aquí? –preguntó el amo del castillo entrando lentamente al salón , acto seguido todos señalaron al mismo tiempo a Lela quien cruzo sus brazos por detrás e hizo una mueca inocente

–Admito que todo esto fue mi idea –decía la joven sonriendo – quería hacerte una fiesta diferente a todas las que has tenido y pues...el hecho de que estuviera contigo todo el día en el jardín fue para que todos los demás la organizaran y fuera sorpresa para tí así que...¡SORPRESA! –gritó la chica alzando levemente sus brazos

–¡Silke! ¿estuviste de acuerdo? –preguntó el joven a su hermana mientras se quitaba el gorro que Lela le había puesto anteriormente

–Desde luego , me pareció un lindo detalle –decía la castaña sonriendo dulcemente

–¡Y yo también tuve mucho que ver! –dijo Marie-Angelique mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados – yo fui su entrenadora de decoración ¡por eso este lugar luce decente para ti Robert!

–¿Entrenadora de decoración? –pregunto Ray con una ceja alzada viendo a la princesa

–¡CLARO! ustedes tienen entrenadores de beyblade ¿porque no tener también una entrenadora de decoración? – mencionó la heredera de Mónaco alzando sus hombros levemente

–¡Bueno quita esa cara amigo y disfruta tu llama de la juventud! –gritó Tyson dándole una palmada en la espalda a Robert

Robert vio a sus amigos reunidos , los bocadillos en la mesa que además eran sus favoritos y las decoraciones , en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que todos en verdad se esforzaron ...por el! así que sin decir nada mas sonrió levemente y posó su vista en sus amigos de nuevo – muchas gracias

Todos sonrieron y disfrutaron la fiesta , colocaron música , empezaron a probar los diferentes bocadillos que Gustav y los demás empleados prepararon a lo que Robert los felicito por el excelente trabajo , Hillary sostenía a Tyson para que no se acabe el chocolate de la fuente al igual que Kenny hacia lo mismo con Daichi. Max y Ray platicaban animadamente con Oliver , Enrique y Johnny , Marie-Angelique hablaba con Lela y le decía que debe ponerse un vestido diseñado por ella misma para que le sea mas fácil conquistar a Robert pero Lela solo negaba con la cabeza demasiado sonrojada y por último Silke vio que Kai se encontraba en la misma posición en la pared un poco alejado de los demás. La castaña tomó una copa de champagne y se acercó al bicolor con toda la naturalidad del mundo

–Tu también eres parte de la fiesta ¡aquí tienes! –dijo Silke estirando la copa de champagne hacia el Ruso el cual se quedo viendo el objeto unos segundos para luego tomarlo con su mano derecha – todo esta saliendo muy bien , jamás había visto a Robert tan feliz – dijo viendo a su hermano el cual se encontraba con una linda sonrisa mientras se unía a la platica de Max , Ray y sus compañeros de equipo

–¡Hmp! aun sigo pensando que esto fue innecesario –respondía el de las marcas mientras bebía un poco de su copa

–¡Tienes razón! pero aun así todos lucen muy contentos además esta es una nueva experiencia para Robert –decía Silke bebiendo un poco de champagne, ella también tenia una copa en su mano , Kai solo se limito a hacer un gesto de indiferencia mientras bebía un poco mas

–¡Oye Lela! –Tyson tomó a su mejor amiga del brazo y la llevó lejos de los demás un momento

–¿Que sucede Tyson? ni creas que voy a distraer a todo mundo para que puedas acabarte el chocolate de la fuente ¡todos te mataran! – decía la ojiverde mientras movía ligeramente su dedo de un lado para el otro

–A veces eres muy cruel conmigo – decía el dueño de Dragoon con lágrimas estilo anime en los ojos – pero ese no es el punto , mira a Silke y a Kai –la ojiverde observó como la Alemana hablaba con el Ruso tranquilamente , Silke tenia una gran sonrisa y Kai asentía a todo lo que la chica decía pero con cierto toque de interés y de vez en cuando mencionaba algunas palabras

–Kai...esta diciendo mas de 10 palabras en una oración y lo hace a cada rato –murmuraba Lela con la boca bien abierta –además se lo nota...feliz...!O DIOS MIO EL APOCALIPSIS! –lo dijo tan fuerte que todos en la fiesta le quedaron viendo

–Jejeje no pasa nada –decía Tyson riendo nerviosamente mientras tapaba la boca de Lela con su mano y la llevaba hasta afuera del salón –¡¿estas loca?! como pudiste gritar de esa manera –le reclamaba a su mejor amiga

–Lo siento es solo que me sorprendí –decía la ojiverde cruzando sus brazos –bueno pero ahora que lo pienso esa escena de Kai y Silke no tenia nada de malo , solo un tonto no se daría cuenta que entre ellos esta creciendo algo mas que un simple trato de socios , no lo se...va a pasar algo entre ellos , te lo aseguro

–¿Pero que dices? conozco a Kai desde hace mucho tiempo y se que él no soportaría la presencia de Silke durante toda la fiesta

–¡Ese Kai que conociste cambio Tyson! estoy segura que ellos dos no se van a separar hasta que acabe la fiesta o incluso hasta que se vayan a dormir

–¿A si? – el Japonés se acerco mas a Lela – ¡esto me huele a apuesta!

–¿En verdad quieres eso?–decía Lela sonriendo de forma muy malvada – no olvides que tengo muy buena suerte para estas cosas , no lo se yo de ti lo pensaría dos veces

– Eres muy confiada pero no perderé esta vez ya que conozco muy bien a Kai , mas de lo que se conoce a él mismo –decía Tyson sobándose la nariz de forma orgullosa –¡hagámoslo!

–Bien pero ¿no crees que hay que ponerle sabor al caldo? – preguntaba la ojiverde con una mueca divertida –quien pierda tendrá que hacerle la tarea al ganador por todo un año ¿te parece bien?

–¡Oh si amiga! claro que estoy de acuerdo –decía Tyson sonriendo ampliamente mientras le estrechaba la mano a su amiga –va a ser muy divertido verte sufriendo con los ejercicios de algebra mientras yo descanso en una cómoda hamaca y disfruto de una bebida refrescante

–¡JA! no tienes tanta suerte –decía Lela sonriendo ampliamente –tu serás quien me hará la tarea aunque ahora que lo pienso...no creo que sea buena idea

–¿Que? ¿porque no?

–Porque tu siempre la haces mal , voy a reprobar si la dejo a tu cargo...–decía la ojiverde con el semblante serio , Tyson se cayo al estilo anime muy avergonzado

–¡No soy tonto! –gritaba el chico levantándose de nuevo

–¿A no? ¡tu pensabas que _"Teorema de Pitágoras"_ era el fantasma de algún conserje!

–Bueno...no soy Albert Einstein , Lela , !todos nos podemos equivocar! lo siento "señorita perfección" –decía el campeón mundial haciendo comillas en la última frase

–¡Pero te equivocas de un modo nivel Dios!

–!Ya dejen de discutir! Van a hacer la apuesta ¿si o no? –gritó Marie-Angelique parada afuera de la puerta del salón de música con un semblante desesperado , Tyson y Lela ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia cosa que sorprendió a ambos

–Angelique...¿desde cuando estas ahí? –pregunto Lela demasiado impactada

–Eso no importa , hagan la apuesta antes de que me enoje –dijo la princesa acercándose a ellos – y para ser justos yo seré el juez testigo para que esto sea legal

–¿Juez testigo? eso es ridículo en una corte juez y testigo son diferentes personas –decía el de la gorra riendo a lo que las dos chicas lo vieron con una gota anime en su cabeza

–Como sea ¡háganlo!–dijo la princesa juntando las manos de ambos para que sellen la apuesta con sus dedos índices – este jovencito apostó a que Kai y Silke no podrán estar juntos toda la fiesta y Lela apostó a que lo estarían hasta finalizar el día – y sonriendo enormemente añadió – el perdedor le hará la tarea al ganador por todo un año ¡sin trampas! – el de la gorra y la ojiverde asintieron – muy bien la princesa de Mónaco inaugura oficialmente la apuesta – los dos mejores amigos juntan sus dedos índices y la rubia los separa con su mano – !listo!

–Voy a ganar , estoy seguro que para estos momentos Kai y Silke estarán separados –dijo Tyson entrando de nuevo a la sala pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que los mencionados seguían juntos hablando animadamente – rayos...

Lela iba a entrar pero Marie-Angelique la toma del brazo –Lela quiero que tu ganes la apuesta , debes hacer todo lo posible por que ese jovencito Ruso y Silke no se separen aunque me cuesta creer que Silke se haya fijado en él pero respeto los gustos de mi amiga –mencionaba la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

–Pero...eso es hacer trampa –susurraba Lela de forma culpable

–¿Acaso quieres hacerle la tarea a ese jovencito de gorra? además juntarías a dos personas enamoradas !no existe mejor recompensa que esa!

–Mmmm...tienes razón Angelique , no permitiré que Tyson me gane así que deséame suerte – y sonriendo de forma heroica se acerco a Max quien era el "DJ" de ese día– hola Maxi – saludo de forma inocente

–Hola Lela ¿que sucede? –pregunto el rubio quitándose los audífonos

–Quisiera que pongas una canción lenta ya sabes...para bailar abrazaditos –decía la ojiverde abrazándose a ella misma y sonriendo a lo que Max trago un poco de saliva

–Lela , me halagas pero es mejor que sigamos como amigos

–¡No seas tonto! –gritó la ojiverde dándole un golpe en la cabeza con los audífonos que Max se saco segundos atrás – me refería a que quiero una canción de esas que las parejas bailan abrazados ¡una canción lenta!

–Aaaahhh...haberlo dicho antes –decía el rubio sonriendo –de acuerdo ¿que te parece esta? –de repente empezó a sonar una canción lenta la cual hizo que todos los presentes miren a Max con un signo de pregunta –fue un pedido especial –mencionó el Americano sonriendo nerviosamente

Lela sonrió y se acerco a Kai y a Silke –oigan...esta canción es tan bonita que merece ser bailada ¿no lo creen? –decía la ojiverde moviéndose al ritmo de la música de una forma muy graciosa –Kai... ¿porque no eres un caballero e invitas a bailar a Silke?

Kai y Silke se vieron el uno al otro un tanto sorprendidos – Lela no es necesario , no necesitamos eso – decía la castaña un poco incomoda por la situación , ponerse a bailar con Kai delante de todos era algo vergonzoso hasta para ella y peor si su hermano también se encontraba presente

–¡SI NECESITAN! –decía Lela con una cara que asustaría hasta al mas grande león –vamos solo es un baile , Kai mueve el trasero hasta la pista de baile y tu Silke síguele el paso ¡¿entendieron?! –los mencionados se asustaron y sin controlar sus pasos se dirigieron a la pista de baile aunque se quedaron viendo el uno al otro demasiado incomodos

–No entiendo como me puede dar órdenes y lo peor es que las obedezco , detestable –decía Kai cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada hasta el piso

–Yo tampoco me siento cómoda , todos nos están mirando –decía Silke viendo que eran el centro de atención de todos ahí

–¿Que están haciendo? mas les vale que no empiecen a bailar –decía Robert listo para entrar en escena por si cualquier cosa llegase a pasar pero Lela lo sostuvo del brazo

–Tu también vas a bailar Robert –decía la ojiverde arrastrándolo a la pista justo a lado de Kai y Silke , Marie-Angelique hizo lo mismo con Oliver y Ray empujó a Hillary para animarla de que invite a Tyson

–¡Vamos Hillary! yo se que tu quieres –decía el chino haciendo que la castaña se sonroje a mas no poder

–Ni de broma bailaría con Tyson –decía la chica moviendo sus brazos de un lado para el otro demasiado nerviosa

–¡Prefiero bailar con Daichi que con ella! – decía el de la gorra sin nada de amabilidad haciendo que Hillary se ponga mas roja pero de furia y que Daichi ponga una cara de terror , la castaña solo se limito a golpearlo en la cabeza como de costumbre

–!ERES UN GRAN TONTO TYSON!

Enrique miro a Johnny con una sonrisa haciendo que este trague saliva muchas veces y se aleje unos pasos de él –¡ni por un millón de dólares! –gritó pensando que el Italiano quería invitarlo a bailar

–¡Cálmate! solo era una broma , que paranoico estas Johnny –dijo Enrique con mueca divertida porque logró perturbar a su amigo mas serio

Las parejas empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música , Marie-Angelique y Oliver parecían Rey y Reina , se movían con una gracia muy hermosa parecido a las princesas con su príncipe en los bailes de palacio. Lela y Robert también se movían pero mas la ojiverde ya que el Alemán estaba atento a lo que su hermana y el Hiwatari hacían , estos en cambio seguían parados en la pista sin hacer nada , estaban muy nerviosos e incomodos y no sabían que hacer hasta que Kai se hartó y se alejó de todos siendo seguido por Silke quien se disculpó con los demás demasiado apenada

–Definitivamente no estoy para bailes forzados –decía la castaña sentándose en una silla y sirviéndose un poco de jugo en un vaso

–Yo no estoy para ningún baile –decía el Hiwatari apoyándose en la pared una vez mas

–¿Porque crees que Lela haya querido vernos bailar? –preguntaba Silke dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al Ruso –esto es muy extraño

–No lo se , lo único que te puedo decir es que está loca y ya no le daré mas gusto obedeciéndola en todo –decía el Ruso cerrando sus ojos – si sale con otra tontería me va a conocer

 **5 minutos después...**

–¡Kai! ¡Silke! ¿porque no van por mas limonada? la jarra ya se acabo –decía Lela mostrando la jarra de cristal completamente vacía – pero vayan juntos , no se separen por nada del mundo , si quieren hasta tómense de las manos ¿ok? ¡ok!

 **10 minutos después de los 5 minutos después...**

–¡Kai! ¡Silke! ¿porque no van por mas bocadillos? Tyson se los acabo todos y Robert tiene hambre , pero vayan juntitos no vaya ser que se pierdan en este enorme castillo ¿les mencione que hay fantasmas? cuídense el uno al otro ¿ok? ¡ok!

 **Mas tarde...**

–¡Kai! ¡Silke! lucen algo tensos ¿porque no van a tomar un poco de aire? necesitan conocerse mejor es muy bueno para la salud , no se vayan a separar ¿ok? ¡ok!

 **Y mucho mas tarde...**

Los mencionados se encontraban caminando por los pasillos rumbo a otro encargo que la ojiverde había asignado , Kai tenia una cara harta mientras que Silke suspiraba de forma agotada

–Sabes Kai , estoy comenzando a creer que Lela esta haciendo esto a propósito...–decía la castaña suspirando profundamente

–¿En que te basas para suponer eso? –preguntaba el bicolor irónico con los brazos cruzados ya que el también había pensando eso

–Desde que hacemos estos encargos Robert no me ha quitado la vista de encima , debe estar pensando cosas erróneas de nosotros y no quiero que eso llegue a pasar–decía Silke demasiado seria y viendo por una de las ventanas – deberíamos ponerle un alto a Lela

–¡Hmp! aunque esto es muy extraño debo decir que no me desagrada para nada tu compañía ...–decía Kai viendo a Silke de una forma rápida pero luego poso su vista al frente , Silke no podía evitar su rostro de sorpresa pero después sonrió dulcemente

–Opino igual Kai

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Tyson se había trepado a una silla y llamo la atención de todos los presentes golpeando un tenedor contra una copa

–Oigan todos ¡escuchen! –llamó el de la gorra ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes –¿quieren oír un buen chiste?

–¡Nooo tus chistes siempre son malos! – gritó Daichi tapándose los oídos con sus dedos

–¡Este es bueno! ¿Porque las naranjas no tienen cuernos? –preguntó el Japonés ganándose las miradas interrogantes de todos –porque si los tuvieran serían toronjas –el chico comenzó a reír lo más fuerte que pudo mientras que los demás se quedaban en silencio , solamente se escuchaba el típico grillo –¿entienden? TORONJAS jajaja porque los toros tienen cuernos y...–el chico se cayó porque alguien le había lanzado un tomate al rostro

–Ayyy...Tyson no tienes remedio –decía Hillary con su mano en la frente

–Oye Lela –decía Marie-Angelique acercándose a la ojiverde –ese chico rebelde y Silke se han tardado demasiado ¿no lo crees? ¿a dónde los mandaste esta vez? –preguntaba mientras se lanzaba un poco de aire con su abanico

–Ahora que lo dices es verdad , se supone que solo tendrían que haber ido por más copas –decía Lela viendo para todos lados

–¿Más copas? pero las que están aquí son suficientes

–Bueno...puede ser que alguien haya roto unas copitas por accidente mientras hablaba con el cumpleañero demasiado entretenida ...

 _ **Flash Back**_

–Y ¿que te está pareciendo tu fiesta? –preguntó la ojiverde mientras terminaba de tomar su champagne y sostenía la copa vacía en su mano

–Bastante entretenida , aún no puedo creer que hayas planeado todo esto –respondía el Jurgens terminando su vaso de coñac y sonriendo levemente –gracias Lela – la mencionada solo sonrió de forma boba y empezó a reír nerviosamente –bueno si me disculpas hablaré un rato con Tyson –dijo retirándose para ir con su amigo de hace años

–Cl-claro...adiosito –Lela estaba tan entretenida que al momento de poner la copa vacía en la mesita se le cayó de las manos y terminó rota en mil pedazos pero cuando quiso recoger ese desastre con el codo botó 5 copas más que se hayaban cerca y todas terminaron en pedacitos en el suelo –¡ups!

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Marie-Angelique tenía una cara de sorpresa mientras seguía hechándose aire con su abanico –¿y nadie se dio cuenta?

–No...bueno tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar los pedazos , a propósito , no vayas a pisar por allá –dijo señalando el lugar en el que había pasado el accidente –les dije a Kai y a Silke que trajeran más copas por órdenes de Robert por eso no me preguntaron nada pero...enserio que se están tardando

–Mmmm...bueno esto es muy sospechoso creo que...–de repente interrumpiendo a la princesa , el Alemán se acerca a ellas junto con los otros tres Majestics

–Chicas ¿han visto a Silke? desde que salió con Kai no se nada de ella –preguntaba Robert viendo con su mirada severa a las dos jovencitas las cuales tragaron un poco de saliva y se alejaron más

–No la hemos visto pero...cuando la vea le diré que le mandas saludos –decía la ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente ganándose una ceja doblada por parte del amo del castillo

–Esto no es gracioso Lela ¿dónde está Silke?

–No...no lo se...–respondía la ojiverde mientras golpeaba a Marie-Angelique con el codo disimuladamente para que la ayude

–Este...estoy segura que ya deben regresar , no puedes pensar que están haciendo cosas malas ¿verdad? –preguntaba la heredera de Mónaco con su sonrisa traviesa pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo

–Cosas malas en que sentido ¿Angelique? –se unió Johnny al interrogatorio dando un paso al frente para colocarse a lado de Robert

–Este yo...bueno yo...–pero interrumpiendo a la princesa Daichi entró a la sala gritando como loco ganándose todas las miradas

–¡Oigan todos , Kai y Silke están bajo un árbol charlando muy acaramelados! – gritó el pelirrojo moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó el alemán lo más alto que pudo

–¡OH RAYOS! Voy a perder la apuesta –gritó de la nada el campeón mundial ganándose la mirada del Jurgens

–!¿Qué?! – gritó esta vez Robert viendo a su amigo , sin decir nada todos empezaron a salir del salón de música rumbo al jardín en donde una pareja se encontraba charlando muy tranquilamente


	5. Chapter 5

En el jardín Kai y Silke se encontraban bajo un hermoso árbol de pino cuyas ramas se movían ligeramente debido al viento del lugar , el sol empezaba a caer logrando que el cielo tome un color naranja y que aparezcan las primeras estrellas que brillarán con intensidad en la noche , Kai se encontraba con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y Silke estaba apoyada en el tronco del pino con sus dos manos atrás y sintiendo el viento rozar su delicado rostro , nadie decía nada hasta que Kai notó como el cabello de Silke se movía ligeramente con el viento logrando que algunos cabellos se le peguen al rostro , el Ruso solo se quedó mirándola un buen tiempo hasta que la Alemana sintió la mirada de Kai clavada en ella

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica posando su vista en Kai

–Nada – dijo el Ruso quitando su mirada de ella y enfocándose en otro punto desconocido

Los únicos ruidos que escuchaban era el de las ramas siendo agitadas por el viento hasta que minutos más tarde Silke rompió el silencio –esto es agradable , es bueno estar alejados de todos por un rato ¿no lo crees?

–Es irónico que digas eso considerando que eres una dama que se la pasa rodeada de sirvientes día y noche –decía el Ruso pensando que la vida de Silke era estar dentro de ese castillo todo el tiempo , tener empleados que hacen todo por ella , estar al pendiente de Robert , ayudarlo con la empresa y muchas otras ocupaciones

–Mi agenda es algo apretada por lo que siempre estoy en compañía de alguien , además en tu caso al ser heredero de dos empresas también estas rodeado de muchas personas que son una ayuda para cumplir ese cargo ¿me equivoco? –preguntaba la castaña viendo a Kai con una sonrisa a lo que él resopló dando a entender que lo que había dicho la Alemana era la pura verdad , siempre se ve obligado a cumplir con todas las tonterías que su abuelo tiene para él es por eso que sus momentos de paz son muy importantes – por eso digo que estar aqui se siente bien , no tenemos que preocuparnos por nadie por algunos minutos – Kai asintió dándole la razón a la castaña

–Al estar contigo es como estar solo , no me molestas en absoluto –dijo Kai a modo de cumplido lo cual fue aceptado por la castaña sin ningún problema

–Cuando nos conocimos no pensabas eso –mencionó Silke recordando las veces que él la ignoraba y demostraba que su presencia era muy fastidiosa , eso después de conocerse en el castillo Jurgens y empezaron con un negocio que dependía mucho en ese entonces pero con el tiempo se demostró que ellos podían trabajar juntos y ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas , a parte de que confirmaron que tenían mucho en común

–¡Hmp! no puedes culparme , debes aceptar que si me causabas dolores de cabeza –decía Kai formando una diminuta sonrisa

–Mis intenciones eran buenas –decía Silke sonriendo dulcemente viendo fijamente los ojos violeta del Ruso , ambos se miraron por varios segundos para después concentrase en la puesta de sol que se presentaba en esos momentos

Mientras tanto detrás de ese árbol de pino un grupo de personas trataban por todos los medios treparse a sus ramas sin que la pareja se diera cuenta , Tyson , Daichi Max , Ray , Kenny y Hillary trataban de escuchar la conversación ya que su amigo Kai jamás a demostrado ser tan expresivo con nadie por eso les impactó que se comporte diferente con la hermana de Robert , tenían que averiguar si entre ellos dos pasaba algo

– No quiero hacer la tarea de Lela , tengo que separar a esos dos a como de lugar –murmuraba Tyson mientras cargaba a Daichi con sus hombros

–¡Vamos Tyson estírate más! no alcanzo la rama –decía el pequeño Daichi en voz baja para no ser escuchado

–Pequeño mono estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo –contestaba el de la gorra estirándose más para que su amigo alcance la rama y después de varios intentos fallidos lo logró –muy bien ahora es mi turno –dijo subiendo a la rama para estar a lado de Daichi

–No puedo...me voy a caer –decía Kenny temblando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de una rama

–Un poco más Ray , ya casi –decía Hillary subiendo a la rama y sentándose en ella – lo logré –dijo secándose el sudor de la frente , Ray se trepó a la rama con un salto perfecto y Max lo logró gracias a que se impulsó con una roca. El legendario equipo de los G-Revolution se encontraban en las ramas del aquel pino justo arriba de Kai y Silke

En los arbustos cerca de ellos se encontraban todos los Majestics , la princesa de Mónaco y Lela , esta última sentía la mirada severa de Robert sobre ella y no podía evitar sentirse como niña regañada

–Así que ...el hecho de que Kai y Silke estuvieran juntos toda la tarde es porque tú y Tyson hicieron esa tonta apuesta y tú como no querías perder los obligaste a estar juntos durante toda mi fiesta...–decía Robert con cara de que estaba a punto de estallar , Lela estaba con la cabeza agachada y asintió confirmando al Jurgens que todo lo que dijo era verdad –muy bien...¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor? –preguntaba pensando que la ojiverde se disculpará por lo que hizo

–Si...no se lo vayas a decir a Kai y a Silke –dijo Lela haciendo que todos los Majestics se golpearan la frente con su mano , la princesa sonreía de forma divertida y Robert suspiraba profundamente para no perder los estribos

–Hablaré contigo después , iré a separar a ese par de tórtolos –decía el amo del castillo queriendo caminar hacia su hermana y su acompañante pero Lela lo tomó del brazo –¿ahora que pasa?

–Escucha se que estás molesto pero no vayas a intervenir , jamás había visto esa expresión en Kai por lo que puedo asegurarte que disfruta estar con Silke –decía Lela viendo que Kai hablaba con la castaña con una media sonrisa y Silke lo hacía con una sonrisa dulce y elegante. Robert comprobó que lo que decía Lela era verdad y se molestó al ver como su hermana parecía estar divirtiéndose con ese Hiwatari

–Lela tiene razón , pensé que jamás vería a Kai sonreir aunque lo haga muy a su manera –decía Enrique rascándose la cabeza de forma divertida

–¡Hmp! pues yo apoyo a Robert , está bien que Silke hable y todo pero ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos y sinceramente no me agrada que Kai esté tanto tiempo con ella debe estar contándole sus delitos o peor aún dando una pésima influencia –mencionaba Johnny cruzando sus brazos

–¡Ay ustedes nunca van a cambiar!– decía la princesa señalando a todos los Majestics –¡dejen de controlar a Silke! ella ya no es una niña pequeña que necesita de sus cuidados , puede defenderse sola y lo demostró en el anterior campeonato mundial cuando se unió a esa pandilla de rebeldes Rusos así que ya no deberían meterse en sus asuntos –dijo con una voz firme dejando sin habla a los Europeos

–Ella es mi hermana y todo lo que haga afecta el linaje de la familia , un Jurgens no puede mezclarse con un Hiwatari , ese apellido está muy manchado gracias a los "delitos" que ha hecho Voltaire , aunque la unión de nuestras empresas es algo positivo mezclar nuestros apellidos para formar una nueva familia es algo muy extremo e innecesario , familias de tercer mundo al igual que familias que han estado en juicio varias veces dañarían por completo la imagen de los Jurgens , por eso algo como eso nunca debe realizarse –decía Robert con toda la franqueza del mundo , sin embargo el rostro de Lela tomó una expresión algo dolorosa

–Robert...por familias de tercer mundo te refieres a...¿familias pobres? –preguntaba la ojiverde con un hilo de voz ya que precisamente ella formaba parte de una familia que apenas tenía dinero para vivir , una familia rota del cual solo eran su Tía y ella ya que sus padres murieron hace años y al escuchar a Robert decir que jamás se mezclaría con alguien perteneciente a ese tipo de familias hizo que sus ánimos y esperanzas cayeran al suelo

–¿Qué? – el Alemán solo pudo ver que la ojiverde comenzaba a derramar lágrimas , dándose cuenta de lo que dijo trato de arreglar las cosas –Lela yo...–pero antes de que dijera algo más la jovencita salió corriendo de ahí mientras derramaba más lágrimas –¡Lela! –pero fue demasiado tarde , ella ya se había ido

–Robert...lo que dijiste fue muy hiriente , sabes muy bien la condición social de Lela además tú al ser la cabeza de los Jurgens no estás obligado a estar con una mujer de familia clase alta y lo sabes ...así que lo que dijiste antes no era cierto –decía Oliver cogiendo la mano de la princesa la cual estaba con rostro  
homicida porque no le agradó para nada que Lela se fuera llorando

–Es verdad no se porque dijiste eso –mencionaba Enrique con rostro triste viendo la dirección que Lela tomó cuando se fue llorando

–Estaba molesto...por eso no pensé la medida de mis palabras – decía el Alemán sintiéndose muy culpable –pero aún asi no entiendo porque le afectó tanto

–¡Toc toc! ¿hay alguien en casa? –preguntó Marie-Angelique acercándose a Robert y golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho –Lela se sintió mal porque todas las esperanzas que tenía contigo se desvanecieron después de oírte decir eso

–¿Qué? ¿de que estás hablando Angelique?

–¿Acaso hablo en chino? –preguntó la rubia demasiado molesta –Robert...Lela te adora , te ama demasiado , eso lo noté desde que la conocí en el anterior torneo , yo lo sé , Silke lo sabe incluso todos los jovencitos amigos tuyos y los propios Majestics lo saben , el único que jamás se dio cuenta fuiste tú y ahora gracias a ese comentario de "familias de tercer mundo dañarían por completo la imagen de los Jurgens" hizo que Lela se sienta mal porque piensa que el chico que ama jamás se fijaría en ella y que además lo avergonzaría –decía la heredera de Mónaco con sus brazos en la cintura , Oliver , Enrique y Johnny asintieron dándole la razón a la rubia , la cara de Robert se tornó en una de sorpresa al enterarse de algo como eso

–Sabemos que tú también sientes algo por ella así que te recomiendo que vayas a buscarla y te disculpes por lo que le hiciste pensar –decía Enrique poniendo un rostro serio

–E-están locos...Lela jamás ...–pero Tyson y Daichi aparecieron de la nada gritando e interrumpiendo lo que Robert iba a decir

–¡Con un demonio Robert no seas necio y ve con ella! –gritaron al unísono asustando a todos los presentes , Robert se sorprendió un poco más y sin decir nada a nadie fue a buscar a la ojiverde para aclarar algunas cosas

–Tyson , Daichi ¿desde cuando están ahí? – preguntó Johnny viendo a los recién llegados , los cuales encogieron los hombros de forma desinteresada

–¿Qué importa? lo que hicieron fue muy inteligente –decía la princesa sonriendo levemente , hubiera sido un buen momento a no ser por un gruñido que interrumpió su conversación , cuando todos voltearon se toparon con una mirada frívola por parte de Kai y una mirada confundida pero seria por parte de Silke

–¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí y porque ellos nos estaban espiando? –preguntó Silke señalando a Hillary , Kenny , Max y Ray quienes se encontraban tirados en el piso , al parecer se habían caído del árbol logrando que la pareja los descubra

–Si Tyson y Daichi no se hubieran lanzado a lo loco nadie hubiera perdido el equilibrio –decía Hillary un tanto adolorida ya que cuando los mencionados bajaron del pino para ir con Robert y los demás causó que tanto Hillary como Kenny que a su vez empujó a Max y este tomó a Ray cayeran a un lado de Kai y Silke , cosa que el Ruso se molestó con ellos por espiarlos y Silke se sintiera incómoda porque no sabía que tanto habían escuchado de su conversación , no quería que nadie malinterpretara sus palabras pero ya no podía hacer nada más que reclamarles en el momento adecuado

–No me importa quien fue el responsable , debería acabar con todos ustedes por espiarnos –dijo Kai mas serio que de costumbre

–¿Nos perdimos de algo? –preguntó la castaña al ver el rostro de su amiga y de los Majestics , la princesa de Mónaco les empezó a contar con todo y detalle lo ocurrido hace unos momentos haciendo que el rostro de Silke cambie a menudo de que avanzaba la historia , cuando terminó de contar se hizo un silencio lúgubre , nadie tenía las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión

–Entonces...¿en este momento fue a hablar con ella? – preguntó Max con tono preocupado y desanimado , conocía perfectamente a Lela y de tan solo imaginarla en un estado depresivo hace que se le rompa el corazón , y no solo a él , todos se sienten mal por imaginar a la chica mas animada del grupo llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación

Pero la ojiverde no se encontraba como todos pensaban , de vuelta en el castillo en una de las enormes habitaciones de huéspedes la chica se encontraba sentada en su cama , derramaba algunas lagrimas pero no lloraba de forma alocada , realizaba su actividad favorita cuando se sentía triste , dibujar.

Lela dibujaba una imagen de dos personas sentadas en un muelle observando la hermosa puesta de sol , las personas estaban de espaldas y pintadas completamente de negro como si solo fueran sus sombras , tomados de la mano y la puesta de sol llevaba muchos colores como narnaja , amarillo , algo de celeste y un azul mas oscuro , el océano con pocas olas tenia un efecto de agua cristalina reflejando en el agua los rayos del sol mas un hermoso efecto como si el agua se estuviera moviendo. Era un cuadro bello de todo una artista profesional , sin embargo Lela no se sentía como tal , dibujaba cuando estaba aburrida o se sentía mal pero jamás dejaba que nadie viera sus dibujos , los tenia en un cuaderno del cual nadie tiene conocimiento , ni siquiera Tyson , ese es su más grande secreto y no quería que nadie se entere de eso ya que no queria acabar como su Padre antes de fallecer. Se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles cuando de repente en la radio empieza a sonar una canción: "Mis ojos lloran por ti" de Big Boy , Lela se enfocó en el aparato y como no quería escuchar nada de canciones de esa índole cambió de estación , sin embargo comenzó a sonar "Bésame" de Camila , la joven rodó los ojos y volvió a cambiar de estación , la próxima canción en sonar fue "El regalo mas grande" de Tiziano Ferro . La chica suspiró fuertemente y mejor decidió apagar la radio.

Volviendo al jardín todos tenian esa expresión preocupada , Marie-Angelique caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Silke inutilmente trataba de tranquilizarla

–...¿y que pasa si la hace llorar de nuevo? ¿y si la insulta o le dice groserías? ¡no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡debo ir a protegerla! – pero la Alemana la tomó del brazo antes de que la rubia diera un paso

–Angelique ¡cálmante! estoy segura que todo estará bien , no es prudente ir en estos momentos debemos dejar que hablen a gusto

–¡No es prudente espiar a los démas! – dijo el Ruso viendo de forma homicida a todos los presentes haciendo que estos traguen saliva y bajen la mirada

–Si supieras la rázon del porque lo hacíamos , no estarias tan molesto...–susurraba Enrique

–¿De que hablas Enrique? – preguntaron Kai y Silke al mismo tiempo viendo al Italiano el cual negaba con la cabeza un tanto nervioso

–Ssssshhhhh...–susurraba Tyson tapándole la boca – olvidenlo , Enrique esta loco jeje – decía sonriendo nerviosamente y con su mano atrás de la cabeza

–¡No! algo estan ocultando y quiero saber que es – decía Kai acercándose lentamente a ellos seguido por Silke la cual estaba con rostro serio pero no intimidaba como Kai lo hacia

–Kai , soy tu amigo ¿como puedes pensar que oculto algo? – preguntaba Tyson alejándose cada vez que el bicolor se acercaba lentamente

– ¡Tyson...!

–¡Está bien! ¡está bien! Lela y yo apostamos algo , que ustedes dos no podrían estar toda la fiesta juntos , yo aposté eso y ella dijo que si podrían estar juntos hasta el final del día , el perdedor le haría la tarea al ganador por eso no queria perder y queria separarlos a como de lugar pero después surgió todo esto y digamos que se me "fue la onda" y lo olvidé por completo hasta que Enriquito metió las cuatro patas haciendo que confesara todo y ya se que me vas a matar solo diré algo...¡haz que mi sufrimiento sea rápido! – dijo el de la gorra arrodillándose al frente del Ruso

El bicolor y la Alemana traían miradas de impresión , tiempo despúes se vieron el uno al otro – ¡eso lo explica todo! – dijeron al mismo tiempo como si de una comedia se tratase

–¡Por eso Lela nos mandaba a todos esos encargos! – decía Silke con sus dos manos en su rostro

– Sabía que algo handaba mal detrás de todo eso...–decía el Ruso viendo a Tyson que seguía arrodillado frente a él – ahora ¿que debo hacer con ustedes?

Kai caminó para estar mas cerca del chico pero Silke lo tomó del brazo suavemente haciendo que este voltee algo confundido

–Déjalo Kai – dijo Silke con plena sencillez haciendo que tanto el de la gorra como el bicolor fruncieran el ceño – se que lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal pero ¿no crees que merecen nuestro perdón? además como tú mismo lo dijiste no nos molestó estar en compañía del otro durante todo el día – y sonriendo con gracia añadió – pudimos hablar de muchas cosas , aclaramos algunos asuntos pendientes y nos entretuvimos asi que... mejor olvidémoslo

Kai miró a Silke a los ojos y suspirando fuertemente – ¡bien! – y sin decir nada más se fue a otro lugar desconocido siendo seguido por la Alemana segundos después dejando a todos con la boca abierta

–¿Hay algo entre ellos? – preguntó Johnny demasiado molesto , si Robert estaría ahi se hubiera armado la tercera guerra mundial

–Puede que no ahora pero más adelante ...quien sabe – dijo Oliver tomando a su prometida de la cintura , la cual se lanzaba aire con su abanico sin dejar de sonreir levemente , aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que Silke estuviera con el Ruso queria que su amiga fuera feliz , y ha notado que cuando esta con el bicolor lo es

–Creo que hay algo mas que la simple fusión de sus empresas – dijo Hillary tras lo cual todos asintieron al mismo tiempo dándole la rázon

–No me mató...no me mató...no me mató...– susurraba una y otra vez Tyson con su mano en el corazón , sentia como su alma volvía al cuerpo despues de aquel susto

–¡De la que te salvaste! – decía Ray ayudando al de la gorra a pararse

–Si Tyson , deberías agradecer a Silke que te salvó , fue demasiado buena al perdonarte a ti y a Lela después de lo que hicieron –decía Kenny ajustándose los lentes

–Yo queria ver como Kai torturaba a Tyson y a Lela – decía Daichi con un puchero gracioso

Volviendo al castillo , unos leves golpes se oyeron en la habitación en la que Lela se encontraba , la mencionada cerró su cuaderno y se acercó a la puerta , sin embargo , no la abrió

–¡Lela se que estas ahí! ábreme soy Robert – decía el peli morado volviendo a tocar , la de ojos verde-limón abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo que el amo del castillo viera sus hermosos ojos llorosos –¿puedo pasar?

La chica solo asintió mientras se quitaba de la puerta – ¿que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la joven limpiandose las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa

–Me preocupé por ti despues de que saliste corriendo de esa forma , además , quiero respuestas – dijo el Alemán viendola profundamente a los ojos haciendo que la chica se sonroje a mas no poder

–¡Olvidalo! fue muy tonto de mi parte actuar de esa forma tú...no tienes la culpa de nada...–decía Lela bajando la mirada hasta al piso , Robert se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que esta lo vea a los ojos

–Lela...se muy bien lo que estas sintiendo , Marie-Angelique y los demás ya me lo dijeron , me siento como un tonto porque jamás me di cuenta de nada de lo que me mandabas

–Robert...–decía la ojiverde sorprendida – no es tu culpa ¿entiendes? yo pensaba que era demasiado obvia , todos lo sabian y pensé que hasta tú por eso cuando dijiste lo de hace rato ...lo habías dicho a propósito para darme a entender que debía solo rendirme e irme lejos...

–¡NO! – dijo el Alemán abrazándola fuerte – jamás te lastimaría Lela , eso nunca – y soltándola añadió – jamas me di cuenta de nada y lo de hace rato ...fue una tontería estaba molesto pero entiende que Silke al ser mi hermana menor debe pensar muy bien con quien se quiere meter , ese Hiwatari aunque lo respeto mucho no es un buen partido para ella por su apellido precisamente es por eso que su unión matrimonial influencia mucho en el apellido Jurgens a diferencia de mí que al ser la cabeza de la familia no importa mucho a quien eliga pero Silke...ella sigue estando bajo mi supervisión

–Pero ella ya es una mujer adulta , no necesita que la sigas tratando como a una niña , si elige a Kai no te debería importar porque es su felicidad ¿acaso no quieres que sea feliz?– preguntó Lela con tono serio , Robert se quedó callado unos minutos

–Ese no es el punto ahora...escucha se que aveces suelo ser algo frío con los démas pero..quiero decir que también tengo sentimientos y...es hora de decirte que...me gusta alguien – el rostro de Lela cambió a uno impactado pero después agachó la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas salían de nuevo – no soy nada bueno diciendo aquello que las mujeres les gusta oir pero...la persona que me gusta me ama a tal grado que planificó una fiesta sorpresa para mí , aveces me cuesta entenderla por las locuras que hace , es super divertida , cuando estoy con ella olvido todos mis problemas porque tiene el don de alegrarme el día con su solo simple presencia , es experta en flores , es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida , ni una duquesa , una princesa o una muchacha de clase alta se le compara , esta justo parada delante de mi y...– tomando su rostro con sus dos manos y alzando su mirada – si aún no sabes de quien se trata entonces se me acabaron las ideas...– limpiando las lagrimas de la chica con la yema de sus dedos

Lela se sorprendió pero después formo una sonrisa radiante y empezó a reir por lo bajo – con eso es suficiente mi querido Robert – y acto seguido se le abalanzó con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron a la cama , ella encima de él. El peli morado se sorprendió pero al ver a la mujer que amaba tan cerca suyo hizo que tomara su delicado rostro con sus dos manos y lo empezó a acercar al suyo , Lela cerró sus ojos y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios...

–¡Que bueno que ya se reconciliaron! – gritó un Italiano desde la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa radiante – pero ni siquiera llevan un día de novios y ya quieren tener descendencia , mejor esperen hasta cumplir los 4 meses ¿no creen? – dijo al ver la posición en la que su capitán y la chica se encontraban

–¡ENRIQUE! – gritó la ojiverde lanzándole un montón de cosas al rubio el cual se fue riendo por lo bajo , cuando la joven estaba dispuesta a pararse y seguirlo el Alemán la tomó del brazo e hizo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera sobre el pecho de este , al momento de caer Robert se acercó a su rostro y la besó bajo la sorpresa de Lela pero conforme avanzaba el beso cerró los ojos y le empezó a corresponder demasiado contenta

Mientras tanto todos habían vuelto al salón de música , Marie-Angelique , Tyson y los demás veian de forma homicida al Italiano el cual les había contado todo lo que pasó segundos atrás pero despues se arrepintió ya que todos lo odiaban por haber interrumpido algo tan importante

–¡Enrique eres un...! – pero Oliver logró tapar la boca de su prometida de forma gentil antes de que a esta se le salga una palabrota , nada propio de ella

–¡Si serás! ¡si serás! – decía Hillary con una cara que espantaría hasta al mismísimo Kai , es una suerte que no había señales ni de él ni de Silke por ningún lado

–¡Te vamos a dar un premio por inteligente!– dijo la princesa con notable sarcasmo , Hillary y Marie-Angelique estaban un poco mas furiosas porque al ser mujeres este tipo de ocasiones les afecta demas y odian que algo salga mal cuando se trata de amor

–Estoy de acuerdo...deberíamos hacer algo para que jamas vuelva a interrumpir a nadie – decía Hillary tomando una soga y acercándose lentamente al rubio seguida por Marie-Angelique que traía una mirada cómplice

–Al menos ellas dos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo – susurraba Ray al resto de los chicos los cuales aisintieron en completo silencio

–Lo-lo siento...pero en mi defensa ellos dos no han bajado todavía asi que ...– interrumpiendo al rubio , el Alemán y Lela llegaron a la sala de música , todos pudieron ver que el joven abrazaba a la chica por la cintura , Lela vió a Enrique con locas ganas de matarlo pero no dijo nada y se quedó en la misma posición y Robert buscaba a Silke con la mirada

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó con sencillez refiriendose a su hermana menor

–No lo sabemos...– respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

Robert suspiró – bueno eso no importa ahora , estoy de buen humor – y pegando su rostro al de Lela susurró – ¡de muy buen humor! – Lela solo sonrió de forma boba y se sonrojó al extremo

Todos no dijeron nada porque sabían que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano , sonrieron y siguieron con la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado aunque claro que los Majestics se sintieron felices por su cápitan , Marie-Angelique no se hizo esperar y abrazó a Lela con todas sus fuerzas mientras la felicitaba y decía que ella diseñaría su vestido de bodas y Silke la apoyaría con las decoraciones , hasta propuso que el evento se realice en Mónaco pero Lela la bajó de su nube

–Angelique...es muy dulce de tu parte pero...no sabemos que va a pasar en el futuro , recién llevo media hora saliendo con Robert y...

–¡Nada de nada! – gritó la princesa con una gran sonrisa – se que esta relación tendrá mucho futuro asi que debemos estar listas

Y así la fiesta en el salón de música siguió su curso solo que ahora había una pareja nueva. Mientras tanto en uno de los balcones principales que poseía el castillo una castaña y un bicolor se encontraban viendo las estrellas , la noche había caído por completo hace unos momentos , nadie decía nada pero eso no era necesario para ellos , Silke apoyó sus manos en la roca del balcón y Kai lo hizo segundos despues , sin embargo , el Ruso al momento de apoyar su mano derecha cayó encima de la mano de la Alemana haciendo que ambos miren sus manos y despues al rostro del otro. Silke sonrió de forma gentil y Kai solo miró hacia otro lado pero no separaron sus manos a pesar de que seguian unidas

Ese día comenzó completamente normal pero terminó con una pareja unida , él perteneciente al clan mas rico de Europa y ella perteneciente a una familia humilde y pobre de Japón sus vidas no pudieron ser mas diferentes pero como dice el dicho "para el amor no hay ni edad , ni clase social" si ellos confian el uno con el otro lo demás será muy fácil para este par de enamorados. Tambien terminó con otra pareja que descubrieron sentimientos totalmente nuevos para ellos ya que sus vidas han sido difíciles y jamas pensaron que las compartirían con otra persona y que además les esperaba un futuro muy prometedor. Y por último , con lazos de amistad mucho mayores sobretodo entre la princesa Marie-Angelique quien descubrió que los "plebeyos" no eran tan insoportables despues de todo , tambien G-Revolution aprendieron que la rubia a pesar de ser estricta era muy buena amiga y lo demostró con Lela , sin duda tenía un grán corazón y no les importará si la vuelven a ver mas adelante en futuras reuniones

¿Quieren saber como terminó la apuesta de Tyson y Lela? pues...

La fiesta había concluido hasta hartas hora de la noche , todos pasaron un buen rato y sin duda alguna Robert recordará su cumpleaños para toda la vida porque a pesar de todos los regalos que resivió se ganó el mejor de todos ...

– ¡Pero no quiero hacer tu tarea! – gritó el campeón mundial a una Lela que sonreia de forma divertida

– Sabía que dirias eso pero ¡que pena! esa fue la apuesta y tienes que cumplir

– Pero...¡no es justo! Kai es un traidor justo cuando necesitaba que sea el señor antisocial va y pasa todo el día con Silke como si fueran...como si fueran...¡qué!

– Vamos Tyson solo tienes que hacer tooooda mi tarea por solo un año , se hombre y afronta las responsabilidades – decía Lela señalandolo con el dedo pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo se relajó – mira , se que esto es algo negativo para ti pero...eso te ayudará a ser mas inteligente , cuando termines con esto todos te dirán "Tyson Einstein"

– Si claro Tyson Einstein – susurraba el chico con dolor – oye...ahora que lo pienso !tú hiciste trampa! si no hubieras mandando a Kai y a Silke a todos esos mandados ellos se habrían separado asi que si existe justicia en este mundo te llegará un gran karma , tan grande que te arrepentirás de todo y yo no tendré que hacer tu tarea – decía el campeón con pose orgullosa

– ¿Qué? no se de que estas hablando – decía Lela empezando a caminar por los ocuros pasillos , todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a dormir quedando solo los mejores amigos para que puedan resolver su "juego" – Tyson...yo no hice trampa...yo...solo los mandé a hacer esos encargos porque encerio los necesitaba para que la fiesta no sea tan aburrida...– decía la joven con su cara roja de verguenza

–¡ Si claro! sobretodo porque te creo eso último – decía el de la gorra con tono molesto – ¡ya admite que hiciste trampa!

– Pues yo...– de repente los dos amigos se quedan congelados al ver una tela color blanco al frente de ellos , la tela tenia forma humana y se acercaba lentamente mientras hacía soniditos espeluznantes , Tyson y Lela se quedaron estáticos – Ty-Tyson...

– ¡Buuuu! – gritó la tela corriendo hacia ellos , los dos chicos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y empezaron a correr por los largos pasillos , cuando la ojiverde y el de la gorra desaparecieron la tela cayó al suelo revelando a un Kai que sonreía levemente de forma divertida – para que aprendan la lección ...

Tyson y Lela llegaron hasta la cocina y se encerraron ahí , el de la gorra puso como 15 muebles atrancando la puerta mientras que la chica se escondía debajo de la mesa

– !Fantasma! – gritó Tyson escondiendose a lado de Lela debajo de la mesa

– No sabía que este castillo tenía fantasmas...ya me dio mucho miedo Tyson...ahora entiendo a que te referías con eso del karma...– decía Lela viendo por todos lados asegurandose de que todo estuviera seguro

– ¡Rayos Lela! el karma debió solo cogerte a tí , yo soy inocente – decía Tyson juntando las dos manos a modo de rezo – Dios mio , soy muy lindo para morir...

– Oye para ser justos te propongo algo , harás solo mi tarea de literatura ya que en esa materia te va bien , yo misma haré mi tarea de ciencias y matemática y con respecto a historia...nos vamos a turnar – decía Lela juntando sus rodillas y acercándose mas a Tyson , de repente un ruido la espantó – ¡AH! !es el fantasma del holandés volador , viene a matarnos!

– ¡Cálmate! solo fue el viento golpeando la ventana además no estamos en Bob Esponja – decía Tyson suspirando para tranquilizarse – ¿pero es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿encerio estás dispuesta a hacer eso?

– ¡Claro! es algo más que justo entiende que no puedo cancelar la apuesta Marie-Angelique me mataría , solo te heché menos trabajo – respondía la chica alzando sus hombros levemente – si no hacía eso puede que el fantasma me mate por mi mal karma

– ¡JA! es por eso que no debes hacer trampa , ese error en beyblade te puede costar caro y hablando de beyblade – el chico sacó a Dragoon de su bolsillo – no entiendo porque nos estamos escondiendo ¡si sale el fantasma de nuevo le daré su merecido junto a Dragoon!

– ¡Bueno esperemos que no vuelva a aparecer , no quiero dormir contigo debajo de una mesa!

–¡ ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?!

– Bueno...déjame pensar...¡SÍ!

Mientras tanto por los pasillos , Kai se encontraba caminando sin borrar esa media sonrisa cuando de repente aparece Silke quien tenía su pijama y una vela para alumbrar su camino , desde que escuchó unos ruidos no podia dormir asi que decidió salir a investigar

– ¿Kai? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – pero al ver el rostro del Ruso se dio cuenta de todo – ¿te vengaste de Tyson y Lela cierto? jamás pense ver a Kai Hiwatari disfrazandose de fantasma para darles un escarmiento – dijo con sonrisa divertida porque era algo que le hubiera gustado ver – creí que pensabas que esas cosas eran ridículas , infantiles y que jamas te rebajarias a eso por tu personalidad

– Asi es pero fue necesario – dijo Kai pasando de largo – digamos que la próxima vez lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer una ridícula apuesta – Silke lo vio alejarse por los pasillos pero antes de que el joven desaparezca añadió – si le dices a alguien de esto , te juro que jamás te perdonaré y puedes irte olvidando de todo – y diciendo esto entró a su habitación

Silke se quedó en el pasillo con una sonrisa divertida – no diré nada Kai – susurró y segundos despues tambien entró a su habitación a seguir descansando

Sin duda fue un día que nadie olvidará

 **YAY! Mi primer fic acabado! wooooooooooooo! :3**

 **Bueno encerio espero que les haya gustado y próximamente subiré otro Fic de los comienzos de Lela , como termino conociendo a Tyson y a los demás , quienes eran sus Padres , su bestia bit , que tal jugadora es y muchas otras cosas mas :)**

 **Porque mi Lela también juega beyblade y muy bien de hecho XD**

 **Bueno vuelvo a recalcar que los personajes de SILKE Y MARIE-ANGELIQUE son propiedad de LOVELYWOODS en su Fic "NEGOCIOS Y BEYBLADE" asi que pasen por su Fic si quieren saber mas de esas señoritas bonitas , preciosas! :P**

 **Lela si me pertenece a mi y espero que les haya caido bien :P**

 **Amiga LOVELYWOODS espero que te haya gustado este Fic ya que tu mi inspiraste a crearlo , graciassssss :* Fue con todooooo cariñooo 3**

 **Bueno nos vemos en la próxima! 3**

 **PD: Ya sé como subir Fics en esta página asi que la próxima lo haré mejor :)**


End file.
